Joined Souls
by High Gaurdian
Summary: Sirius did not die in OotP. He meets an elemental guardian and they fall inlove. Harry and Hermione are soul bonded. Certain Weasleys are bashed. Dumbledore is a good guy. Things are about to change. CH 19 up
1. Chapter 1

**Joined souls**

**Summary: Sirius did not die in OotP. Harry and Hermione discover that there is another prophecy, one about them. Ron and some of the Weasleys are evil in the end because of their jealousy. And an elemental guardian appears on the scene and Sirius falls for her.**

**Oh and Nothing is as it seems' chapter 4 will be published when atleast 20 people have reviewed (not including the old reviews)**

**I do not own Harry Potter (All characters are that of the author, J.K. Rowling)**

Chapter 1:

Harry sat on his bed looking out the window. Summer Holiday had just started and he was stuck at his Aunt and Uncle once again. He picked up the letter from Hermione that arrived that morning and read through it again...

_Dear Harry_

_I have been sending Professor Dumbledore howlers almost every hour. Yes indeed I am sending him howlers!_

_My parents have aggreed with me that you should come to us, even Sirius sent a letter to take our side! Looks like it may have worked because Professor Dumbledore is coming here tomorrow. Will let you know what happens._

_Got a letter from Ginny last night. Seems she and Neville are getting closer... I am sorry, I know how you have feelings for her._

_I saw in the Daily Prophet there was a small corner about how Madam Bones had laid charges against Umbridge. Let's hope we never have to see her again! I fear I may curse her into obliviation for what she did to you!_

_Don't feel to depressed, I will make sure you get out of there as soon as possible!_

_Love, _

_Hermione_

Harry smiled as he finished the letter. Yes the first time he read the letter he frowned because of the part about Ginny. He was very confused about his feelings towards her and yet he felt that they were shallow. He did have a good laugh at the part about the howlers though! Never thought that Hermione would ever do that.

As he read the ending of the letter again, he felt his cheeks warm and it felt as though his heart swelled. Yes Hermione always ended her letters to him that way but he felt special after he read her endings every time.

He sat back on his bed, thinking about what happened this past year. After they went to the Ministry in search of the prophecy, they fought Death Eaters and in the end Voldemort himself possesed Harry for a brief time. The dual between Voldemort and Dumbledore was, for lack of a better word, spectacular.

Even when Sirius badly wounded Bellatrix and she apparated to her master's side, more Death Eaters appeared. But because of the noise caused by the fighting, aurors came rushing in and fought them aswell.

They got the prophecy, but unfortunately during the battle, Neville who held it, accidentally smashed it.

The only trully good thing that came from the battle was Luna Lovegood who caught and bound one specific rat known as Peter Pettigew.

Thanks to his capture, Sirius was cleared of all charges and starting with Harry's Christmas holidays, he will be moving in with the Marauder.

After the battle, they all returned to Hogwarts. Dumbledore took Harry up to his office with Padfoot trotting right next to Harry, never leaving his side.

Dumbledore told them the prophecy, seeing as he was the one who witnessed it all those many years ago. It went as well as it would be imagined. Between Harry and Sirius, there were very few breakable objects and trinkets left in the office. Even some of the portrets decided it would be safer to go to their other portraits, no matter how curious they may be.

Sirius took Harry to Grimauld Place for a couple of days so that they could get over the shock. Two days later one very determined Hermione came through the floo, demanding to be let in on the secret of what was going on.

Luckilly for Dumbledore, he did mention that there was a loop hole in the prophecy that he was working on that ocould save Harry. After a week at Grimauld Place, the kids all went on to their homes for the summer holiday.

Half of a certain red headed family was quite upset that they were left out of some big secret. Molly still blowing up to any poor soul she encountered that children should not know certain things.

The last time she tried this with Sirius, his words to her were, "You old hag! I will tell my godson anything I want! I am his godfather! You are just an outsider! Not his family, not his guardian and frankly you lot weren't even close to his parents! So back of!"

hat was the last time the two of them spoke. But that did not stop Molly from telling everybody how bad an influence Sirius was on the kids, esspecially on such a fragile soul like Harry.

Harry took a piece of parchment and thought of what to write to Hermione.

_Dear Mione_

_I am alright. Between you and Sirius, how could I not be?_

_Wait! Who are you and what did you do to Hermione? Since when do you send howlers to a professor, much less the headmaster? Not that I am complaining, seeing as you are getting me out of here sooner!_

_Wish I could already stay with Sirius, but the git wanted to go and build a new, not dark Black, manor. _

_Can't really blame him. Would probably have done the same..._

_Madam Bones deffinately has my support!_

_And about Ginny and Neville? I am happy for them, seeing as Ginny was really not my cup of tea. Hey? How did you come to the conclusion that I like her of all people?_

_Missing you_

_Love, _

_Harry_

Harry read through the letter and nodded to himself. It will do. He patted Hedwig on her head. "Hey girl... I have a letter for you... Please take it to Hermione?" Hedwig hooted at him in acknowledgement and stuck out her leg to have the letter tied on.

"Thanks girl, stay safe!" Harry smiled at his owl as she flew out of his window. He watched her fly into the night until he could no longer see her. He penned a quick letter to Sirius, intending to send it the next morning and then got ready for bed.

He hoped that he will not be bothered as much by the nightmares again. Nightmares of Hermione getting hit by that spell, Ron being attacked by those brains and of being possessed by Voldemort. He hoped for atleast a little while of dreamless sleep...

Hermione was sitting on a lounge chair in her parents' living room reading, when she heard a tap tap at the window. Looking up she saw the snowy white form of Hedwig sitting on the ledge, waiting to be let in. Smiling she let the bird in.

"Hey Hedwig. You are back soon!" Hermione took an owl treat and gave it to Hedwig. She took of the letter and thought of a reply. Smiling as she read the letter.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Never thought that this story would get so many hits! Well here is the next chapter...

I am sorry for taking forever to update. Was just a tad busy...

There is some humour in this chapter. I felt like writing something light and not to serious *wink wink*

Enjoy!

Thanks to those who sent me reviews...

I do not own Harry Potter, the author, J.K Rowling does.

**Chapter 2**

Harry was trying to fall asleep, when he heard a peking sound at his window. He put his glasses on and went to the window. Hedwig and another owl, a grey owl, were sitting on his windowsill and waiting for him to open up.

As he did so, the two owls flew over to his desk and waited for him. Hedwig held out her leg with the reply from Hermione. He untied the letter. "Thank you girl," Harry looked around for some owl treats and gave her some. Turning to the grey owl, he untied the parcel and gave him a treat aswell. He then watched as the owl flew out of the window, not waiting for a reply.

He placed the small rectangular package to the side and opened Hermione's letter.

_Dear Harry_

_You have corrupted me! So I put all blame on you in regards to the fact that I am sending howlers to Professor Dumbledore!_

_Don't worry, I am not really blaming you. I just care a lot about you and your well being._

_Mom is going into a baking frenzy! And she is using sugar! Dad said, after we were chased out of the kitchen, that this is only the second time she is using normal sugar to bake! The first time was when she met my dad's parents. _

_For now I won't ruin the surprise, I will let Sirius tell you. But I can say that Dumbledore should really not have made Sirius angry!_

_Have you heard from Ron yet? I just got a letter from him practically demanding that I go visit them. What is with that! The nerve of that boy! I wrote back and said I will not be visiting until a later stage and only then I will go when you go._

_I did not mention that you were coming here, but dear Molly who knows everything would undoubtly have told them. I have no idea what is going through that woman's head!_

_Dad says to say hello. We have taken refuge in his study whilst mom is in baking mode. _

_See you sooner than you think!_

_Love, _

_Hermione_

Harry smiled and then just shook his head. His smile gone. What is going on with Ron? He put the letter to the side and pulled the package closer. He opened it up and found a letter inside adressed to him.

_Harry_

_I hope this package finds it way to your hands before I fall asleep! _

_After I had enough of Molly's ramblings, I told Dumbledore that you are my godson and I will make all decisions regarding you. I think he also had enoiugh of that woman being able to speak. _

_So even though he agreed to let you go to Hermione's house in a couple of days, I tonight have decided to fetch you tomorrow, go shopping and then take you to Hermione's house!_

_Who's the best godfather ever? I know, I know, I am amazing!_

_So pup be ready at ten tomorrow morning. Oh and in the package is some of Honeydukes' finest! A gift from Moony and Tonks._

_Padfoot_

Harry couldn't help but smile. He for once immediately tore into the choclate and fell asleep within minutes with a smile on his face.

* * *

Albus sat at his desk looking over his notes regarding the past year. He was scanning the results of exams that hasve been marked. Smiling at Harry and Hermione's names that popped up showing some of their owl's results that have been marked. But as those two names brought a smile to his face, one of the many names that made him wonder how they got to where they were, Ronald Weasley, he barely passed certain subjects and failed atleast a third. This was not good.

Albus almost felt sorry for him, thinking about Molly's reaction. But then again, he knew for a fact that Harry and Hermione both try getting him to go to the library with them each and every time they go to study. It was the boy's own fault.

As he was looking down again, a thick leather covered book that was clearly very old. He was recently given the book by an old friend to safe-guard it and to pass it on to the rightful owner when the time came. He made a mental note to himself to put the book in a safe place before it was harmed in any way.

* * *

A cloaked figure with golden curls blowing from under the hood, sat next to a fire in a forrest somewhere in Scotland. She smiled softly, only the lower half of her face was visible. She held onto a bejeweled bow and softly touched one of the stones.

In a voice so sweet, but bearly loud enough to hear when next to her, she said, "I hope I won't change to much..."

* * *

Sirius was running around like a hyperactive child with a very large smile on his face. His godson was going to one of his best friends, and in Sirius' opinion should-be-girlfriend, so he was going to have some fun for a while. That made him happy.

Remus and Tonks looked at each other when they saw Sirius' running around. They to were happy that Harry was leaving Private Drive, but remembering their conversation earlier, they grew worried.

_Flashback..._

"_Remus?" Tonks asked her lover worriedly when she saw him staring out the window. "Is everything alright?"_

_Remus turned around and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything is fine. I hope..." Tonks frowned, but before she could reply, Remus went on._

"_Just a little worried about Sirius. He may be happy now that he is a free man and that he has Harry, but... I remember a conversation and promise I made to James and Lily on the eve of their wedding..."  
_

_Tonks motioned for him to continue. "They felt that Sirius may never settle down and had me promise to help him find his match..."_

_Tonks started laughing, she held her sides as she laughed._

"_So serious and in the end it is not that serious? Well then," she playfully slapped Remus on his arm, "I believe it is time we do something for my dear cousin!"_

_Remus shook his head but he had a smile on his fasce. _

"_There is this..."_

So here they stood now, having the perfect opportunity to tell Sirius they set him up on a blind date and frankly, Remus felt nervous. He did not know how his friend was going to react.

Tonks however was not scared of her cousin.

"Hey Sirius!" Sirius turned to them with a goofy smile on his face and he even had a paintbrush in one hand.

"Yeah Tonks?" Tonks looked him up and down. "Dear cousin, you may want to get cleaned up and put something nice on." She smiled evilly.

Sirius narrowed his eyes and asked in a very serious tone, "Why exactly should I do this?" Remus quickly stood of to the side. He really did not want to get into this today.

"Well seeing as you are going on a date, you should try to make a good first impression!"

Sirius stared at Tonks and then, suddenly, Tonks found herself covered in white paint.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I, SIRIUS WOMANIZING BLACK, NEEDS HELP TO FIND A DATE?" Sirius glared at her, holding his want, looking quite pissed of.

"Well apparently your friends thought so to!" At this, Sirius turned his glare at Remus and Remus tried to look innocent but failed dismally.

* * *

**Hope it was funny! Haha**

**I know it may seem OOC at times, but I will only let that happen occasionally.**

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sirius goes on a date**

Sirius grumpilly sat in a private booth in the Leaky Couldron. According to Tonks, his date, a leggy brunette, would be arriving at ten past seven. They even had the whole evening planned out! Stupid cousin. Stupid best friend. Why couldn't they just keep their opinions to themselves! He even had to write Harry and tell him!

When Harry heard of his godfather's plans for the night, he broke out laughing. He even mentioned it in his reply.

So Sirius sat waiting. Dressed in muggle attire. He wore a pair of black jeans, nice shirt and a jacket. He did insist though on wearing his dragon hide boots. Tonks mentioned something about going to a muggle theater to watch some sort of movie thing.

Sirius looked at his watch, seven minutes past seven. He grumbled.

"That better not be some habbit you do every five minutes!" He looked up in to the speculating gaze of a good looking, leggy indeed, brunette with dark brown eyes.

He quickly stood up, "Evening Miss Courtez." Sirius gracefully kissed her hand. She smiled kindly and sat down again.

The two started talking about themselves over some butterbeer. At quarter to eight, they stood up and left the booth, going to the theater for the movie. They even got into a London taxi. A first for Sirius but Loren Lopez was a muggleborn and laughed and the look on Sirius' face.

In an alleyway overlooking the scene, stood a hooded figure with a sad smile on her face. Sirius looked up and thought he saw something, but looking to the alley, he saw nothing. He frowned, hoping he could actually have a peaceful night.

* * *

Harry sat at his desk, contemplating a letter to Ron. If he didn't reply to all Ron's letters, he would surely hear about it. But penning a letter to him seemed more difficult than ever before for some reason.

He picked up his quil and started writing.

_Ron_

_Hey mate! Hope your summer is going alright. Plus I hope the twins aren't giving you to much trouble!_

Keep going with the quiditch and you better play this upcomming year!

Will see you

_Harry_

Harry felt sattisfied. No info that could cause trouble nor to cold even for Ron. He beconned Hedwig closer and tied the letter to her leg. He gave her a pat on the head and an owl treat, "Please take this to Ron and be safe." He then sent her out the window.

As he sat on his bed, eating the last bit of choclate, he tried going back to sleep. He planned an early night, but between writing Sirius, Ron and the excitement of going away tomorrow, the sleep he did get in earlier was a blessing. Plus Dudley was making a lot of noise watching some program on the telly.

He looked up at the roof, smiling. Thinking to himself that things were genuienly looking up. If only Voldemort could just dissapear...

* * *

She sat on her bed in the room she was renting at a small muggle inn in the country side. She saw him last night, unfortunately he was with another woman. She shook her head. If things were still meant to be with them, it will be. But for now she needed to concentrate on helping the two young ones to harness their true power and protect them from harm.

She penned a quick note to Albus Dumbledore. He ofcourse only knew her uncle, but even so, he did not know that Elemental Guardians were real. He, like the rest, all thought them to be a myth. But the time where they lived in seclusion as soon as they start training, until they were needed. They did their schooling at wizarding schools and even mingled among certain people. But very few were let in on the secret.

She smiled sadly again. Then lifted her gaze and looked at the rising sun.

* * *

Harry took his trunk down the stairs. His uncle already left for work and his aunt took his cousin to the mall looking for a pair of swimtrunks. Tey did not even mention or speak to him at all anymore. But it is not lie he was going to complain!

He went into the kitchen to get some juice as he waited for Sirius. He barely sat down on the cpouch with his glass, when the doorbell went off. He got up and almost ran to the door. Before he opened though, "Who helped you escape from Hogwarts?" Sirius laughed heartilly.

"My godson Harry and his friend Hermione!" Harry smiled even broader, threw open the door and rushed to Sirius.

"Whoa there pup! You going to knock us over!" Thdey both laughed and hugged each other. Harry led him into the house and closed the door behind them.

"Do you want some juice before we leave?" Harry asked. Sirius smiled, "Well why not?" He was glad to see his godson smiling. Even though they both were excited about him leaving, luckilly Harry made peace with how his relatives treated him.

The two looked at each other before Harry coily asked, "So... How was your date?" Sirius splurted some juice out of his mouth and rubbed it of with a kitchen towl. He looked at Harry and spoke, "Well it went so well I hopefully scared her of!"

The two laughed, "Well Harry I am quite serios really, seeing that she went and became some sort of mood reader and that just doesn't work for me! She keeps telling me how I am feeling and stuff! Thought she was supposed to be an auror with Tonks!" Harry just shook his head. He put the glass in the sink and went to his trunk.

"So, ready to go Padfoot?" Harry asked. He was glad he was going with Sirius, so glad that he could almost jump. They left the house after Sirius shrunk Harry's trunk and put it in the pocket of his light jacket.

"Yes, let us be off to find suitable clothing for my godson!" Harry laughed, he missed being around Sirius, no matter what, he could always make him laugh and feel better.

The two of them walked a couple of blocks to a secluded spot in the park, before Sirius apparated them out. They landed in an alleyway near a shopping center where they went to get Harry a new wardrobe.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her father's study with a book and a glass of water. Her mom even stayed home for the day to make sure everything is fine. Hermione did help though, that is until Jane Granger decided She would rather do the last couple of things herself.

Hermione looked up from her book and stared out infront of her. She really can't wait for Harry to get there. She misses having him around. She even missed Sirius' jokes! But... She missed Harry in a different way. She just hoped she could muster up the courage to tell him how she felt.

* * *

"So you will be at Hermione's till I come on your birthday. Then I am taking you two somewhere as my birthday gift to you!" Sirius smirked, he was quite proud of himself. He and Harry just bought numerous clothing articles and they were sitting in a secluded cafe enjoying some coffee.

Harry nodded, he at first thought about inviting Ron, but if he did that he knew Ginny would weasel herself along and if Ron went then he and Hermione would constantly be at each others throats.

The two of them left shortly after, Harry sporting a new outfit and Sirius even got him some new clothes aswell. Sirius was still amazed at how difficult it was to find clothes in muggle shops. They went back to the alley that they used earlier and they apparated to Hermione's house.

* * *

"Mom!" A young red haired boy came racing down the steps to the kitchen. He started talking but as he saw food on te table, he promptly sat down and started eating.. Only after he was full, did he remember he wanted to tell his mom something.

"Harry sent me a letter," he held said letter up. His mother took the letter from his hand and read it. She frowned and gave the letter back to her son. Mumbling as she walked back to the stove. Her son shrugged his shoulders, took a sandwich, and ran off again.

Molly glanced out the window and saw Ginny heading back to the house. She needs to talk to her, the plans needed to change and she knew her two youngest want things to move quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**To my loyal readers**

**I am really sorry for my extremely long delay in updating.**

**And to the 14 year old girl using foul language in a review to one of my stories, please take your issues elsewhere =)**

**I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters and settings that go along with the whole universe that was the brainchild of JK Rowling**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Jane Granger stood to the side quickly as her daughter went running to the front door. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. Really now! Would she have been in this much danger of being run over in the office? She laughed and followed her daughter at a slower pace.

Hermione opened the door and was in Harry's arms before both adults could comprehend the situation. Sirius and Jane looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Hey you two love birds, break it up!" Sirius said in a mock serious voice. Harry and Hermione broke apart, both looking down with red tainted cheeks. Sirius laughed heartilly as the four went inside for some tea and biscuits.

"Listen carefully now you two. I want you to do this right the first time, there is no room for mistakes!" Molly told her two youngest. She handed each of them a small vile.

* * *

They were alone at the Burrow at the moment so there was nobody to overhear them. Molly had the potions ready for a while now and decided to give her children the viles, seeing that Harry and that... Girl, will be there for his birthday. Thus the ideal time to administer the potions.

Ron smirked evilly, Ginny looked at her mother, "So we just add it to their drinks?" Molly nodded, "Yes, the more you give, the stronger the effect. But be careful, higher dosages are more likely to be detected." The two teens nodded their heads in understanding.

Before Molly could say more, two of the hands on her clock, those of Arthur and Bill, went from travelling to home. She saw them walking up the pathway.

"Go hide those in your rooms! Hurry!" Ron and Ginny went dashing up the stairs to their rooms. Molly stood, getting tea ready and smiled at her husband and eldest as they came in the back door.

* * *

Sirius just left the Granger household and promised to pop in whenever there was chance to do so. But his own personal mission for now was to finish the paperwork to take two minors to one wizarding island near Greece. He promised himself he would give Harry an amazing birthday, well he should probably add Moony and Tonks on his list, making the total of people going five.

He sat down at his desk and looked over the brochures of available residences. "Well I'll be! They made this more complicated in the last few years!" Sirius threw some to the side and settled on one. He stood and was walking toward the stairs when he heard a double 'pop' coming from downstairs. He knew only a handful of people could apparate directly into the house which also doubled as the head quarters of the Order.

"PADFOOT?" Tonks shouted from the foyer. Sirius chuckled as he stood at the top of the stairs. "Yes Nymphy?" Tonks glared but before she could retort, Albus Dumbledore spoke.

"Sirius could you please come down?" Sirius nodded and walked down the stairs. The three went into the kitchen. Krecher brought them some tea and they sat around the table.

"I am sure that we all have things we need to do so I will keep this short and sweet. Are you still planning on taking Harry on vacation Sirius?" Dumbledore asked before he took a sip of his tea.

"Yes I am! And no I will not change anything! The boy deserves it!" Sirius angrilly stood up, knocking his cup of tea over in the process. Tonks pulled her cousin back down. Sirius kept glaring at Dumbledore.

"I must insist that you don't Sirius. You can't possibly take care of his safety on your own in a foreign place." Sirius glowered at Dumbledore, he took a deep breath, "Well for one I am his godfather and I can do whatever I want as you very well know! Plus who said Iwas going alone?"

Dumbledore nodded, he was quiet for a moment, "I trust you to take care of him and miss Granger," he paused, "Molly insisted that his birthday be spent at the Burrow..." Tonks held back a retort and Sirius was turning red in his face.

"Well she can go play in a Horntail's pen! His birthday is going to be spent somewhere else and I will rather choke on one of Bella's hairballs before I jump and do what that woman wants!" Sirius yelled and stormed out of the kitchen.

Tonks looked at Dumbledore with a contemplative expression.

"Well I did not expect him to react any differently. But for now you will have to excuse me, I believe I have to inform Molly to not go to any trouble to plan Harry's birthday. Plus I seem to be in need of a new pair of socks..." Dumbledore walked to the Floo and in a hush of green smoke, he was gone. In his wake he left Tonks shaking her bubblebum pink hair mumbling about men getting crazier as they age.

* * *

"Come on Harry! Let's go!" Hermione called to Harry from the living room. They were going down the street to a small bakery with it's own coffe shop.

"Yeah I'm coming! Hold on I just need..." unfortunately harry misjudged the second last step on his was into the living room. He fell flat on his bum and looked up at Hermione as he held his jacket that he was half sitting on.

Hermione for her part broke out laughing. "Oh you clumsy git!" Harry looked at her, his cheeks slightly pink, he mumbled, "Will see how hard I laugh when you fall..." Hermione just shook her head, still laughing, and helped Harry up.

The two moved towards the front door. Harry looked outside once more and took his jacket for good measure. Hermione frowned and when she enquired as to why he was taking his jacket, he only said, "I have a feeling that it is going to rain this afternoon."

Hermione shrugged and took her coat that was in the cupboard in the hallway. When Harry quirked his eyebrow, she swiftly but honestly replied "You havn't let us down yet with your feelings." So with that settled, the two went the few hundred yards down the street to the heavenly taste of Mr. O'Brian's cupcakes and Brazilian coffee.

The two walked close to each other with coat and jacket over their arms. In the distance they could see grey clouds building up. Harry turned to Hermione slightly, "See?" Hermione just laughed and playfully punched him on his arm.

* * *

Arthur and Bill Weasley were busy outside in the shed when they heard Molly screaming. They quickly made their way back to the house in time to see Albus Dumbledore step out the front door.

"Albus! Is everything alright?" Arthur worriedly asked. Dumbledore smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes. "Why yes, I believe so. Well Molly may be a tad upset that things did not go as she planned but alas fate intended it differently."

The two red headed men nodded. And after bidding Dumbledore good bye, they decided to rather go see the twins, not in the mood for Molly Weasley's wrath.

* * *

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the known characters or settings**

**Chapter 5**

Harry and Hermione were sitting down at a small table near a balcony overlooking a garden. They sat in silence for a while, mostly they were thinking about some of their own recent feelings. Hermione was fretting how Harry may react and how all this will influence her studies, when she noticed Harry smiling.

"Harry? What are you smiling about?" He turned towards her and his smile brightened, "Listen..." Sure enough she could hear the faint 'plop' sounds on the roof. "No way! You were right!" The two laughed in enjoyment and listened to the rain sofly falling on the roof.

Harry was lifting his cup to his moutrh when he noticed a blonde woman walking out of the coffe shop. He frowned, thinking he was sure he knew he has seen her at some point. But he shrugged it off.

"So are you ready for quidditch this this year?" Harry looked at Hermione with a shocked expression. "What? Do you really think I hate quidditch that much?" Harry nodded his head with his eyes huge. Hermione just rolled her eyes and took a bite of her caramel muffin.

"Honestly I don't really know... After last year and everything that happened, I sometimes wonder if there is still time to worry about a game..." Harry said, looking sadly at his cup. Hermione nodded. She understood, but, "Harry you can't stop having fun. None of us know how much time we have, so enjoy the time you do have!"

Harry laughed. It wasn't everyday that Hermione encouraged quidditch after all.

They finished their coffee and muffins and left the shop before the rain started falling harder. With their jackets on, they briskly walked back to Hermione's house. Running to them from across the street was a young woman with bubble gum pink hair, holding a lime green umbrella over her head.

"Wotcher! Did you really have to let me run around in the rain on today of all days?" The now puffing witch asked.

The two of them looked at each other with guilt on their faces, turning back to Tonks to appologize. But before they could, Tonks was ushering them along faster towards Hermione's home.

* * *

Andrea was walking out the coffee shop with a slight smile on her face. She sensed the metamorth not far away keeping lookout so she knew the two young ones will be safe.

Walking into a yard where a group of middle aged ladies were having a tea party, she blended in and dissapeared, leaving without anybody being any wiser.

She appeared near the place she was currently staying, but before she moved more than a few feet, she knew she wasn't alone. She turned to look into the red eyes of a woman she really did not believe she would see again...

"Sister..."

FLASHBACK

Andrea was standing to the side, her sister, Claire, and their half-brother were having a fight. Claire had found her soul mate. But Joshua had a point. Claire's soul mate was a Death Eater after all.

"You have no right to keep me from him! It's not like you can do anything in anyway!"

Joshua was fuming. He tried keeping calm, but he couldn't supress all his power. The wind was picking up and the leaves on the trees were falling.

"You are right, I cannot do anything," Claire was smiling, "But Andrea can." Claire turned towards Andrea with a look that said 'you-wouldn't-dare'.

Andrea knew she had to do the right thing and if one of their own was unfortunate enough to turn, they had to be stripped of their powers and banned.

Andrea looked emotionless towards her sister and started chanting in an ancient language.

Claire let out a scream and tried running to Andrea to stop her, but Joshua kept her rooted with his powers over wind.

Claire started glowing red and her screams got worse. Her powers were being absorbed by her own sister.

They left her in a small abandoned cottage near a stream as a last act of kindness. Andrea felt bad for her sister, but she knew it had to be done.

PRESENT

"Claire?" Andrea looked at her sister... She was shocked to say the least, but tried to keep calm.

"Yes Andrea. Even with what happened and the grudge I once held, I am alive and well." Claire stood a few meters from Andrea.

"I guess I should ask how have you been? But then again I guess that would not be quite a suitable question, would it?" Andrea smiled sadly at her sister.

Claire looked at her with remorse.

"I understand now, but it does not make it easier to accept. But our past should not be discussed at the moment, there are bigger things to worry about." Andrea's one eyebrow shot up.

"What are you on about sister?" Claire looked off into the forrest and spoke loud enough for Andrea to hear...

"Your soulmate's godson will fight Voldemort yes, but after that, a new evil will rise and you need to prepare a group. Their identities will be made clear as time goes on."

Andrea frowned, "Claire how do you know this?"

She smiled at Andrea, "I am but the messenger of the One Who Dreams..." With that said, she dissapeared back into the shadows. Andrea was not very happy at all. The only good thing was her sister was atleast partially back on the right track.

* * *

Hermione stood with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. She was busy trying to bake a cake for Harry (whom she banned out of the kitchen, claiming "It's part of my gift to you! So out!"), but at the moment there was more flour on the kitchen table than in the mixing bowl.

Luckilly her mother came in to see what was the problem. At first she laughed, but seeing the look on her daughter's face, she decided to be generous and help out.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione's dad were sitting in the living room watching the rain fall outside. It has been raining for four days now. Even Sirius who visited the previous night, felt that the rain may be magically feuled (Hermione for some reason decided looking up on storms was better than speaking about quiditch, found out that there were isolated storms happening across Britain and the forecasters' technology kept getting the forecasts wrong).

There was a knock at the back door. Hermione looked at her mumand motioned for her to stand back. She held her wand tightly and neared the door. Looking out the window slyly, she saw a ragged and wet Remus Lupin standing on the porch.

"Why did Harry jump infront of Padfoot and yourself in third year?" Hermione asked loud enough for Mooney to hear.

"He didn't want us to become killers like the rat," Mooney answered. Hermione smiled. She could have asked a different question, but at that moment that seemed like it would be best.

She opened the door, still holding her wand in her hand.

"Hello Professor..." Hermione smiled. "Hermione I havn't been your professor for a very long time," Remus said with an exaggerated sigh. Hermione laughed and showed him in. Her mum was busy making tea. On his way into the living room, she passed him a plate of sugar-free cookies. He thanked her and went to Harry.

"That man looks thinner everytime I see him!" Hermione lookes at her mother. "Yes... He does doesn't he?"

* * *

As Remus left the house a good two hours later, he smiled to himself. He made a promise to himself some time ago that he will make sure that boy finds happiness. Now it seems like Harry has found happiness. Now if only he could get Sirius somebody and maybe even ask Tonks out on another date.

* * *

That night Harry sat at the desk in the corner of the guestroom. Ron's owl, Pig, just delivered another letter from the red head. Harry opened up the letter. But even before he read past the first few words, he noticed at the back of the envelope was another letter, one in Ginny's handwriting.

He rolled his eyes, threw the letters into the bin. Before he let Pig go, he gave the owl a treat. As the owl flew into the rainy night, he smiled sadly. It sucks when you believe people are your friends and then all of a sudden you start doubting their friendship.

"Harry?" He heard Hermione ask from outside his door.

He got up and opened the door. "Hey 'Mione!" He smiled at her. She gave him a cup of coffee. "Thought you'd like some?" He smiled even brighter. "Thanks I appreciate it."

Hermione nodded and turned to leave, "Hey?" Harry called. Hermione turned, "Sweet dreams 'Mione..." They smiled at each other, a slight pinkish tint on Hermione's cheeks.

* * *

"You to Harry, you to..."

Sirius was running around like an idiot with a huge grin on his face. He threw in some more clothes into his trunk and then stopped in the middle of his room... It felt like he was forgetting something... Oh well...

He was going to the Granger house tomorrow with Mooney and Tonks... Then the morning after they were finally going on their holiday!

* * *

**Remember to R&R**

**Ps. The question's answer actually slipped my mind? 0_0**

**Sorry for grammar errors, I think I had a oopsy with the laptop, it was meant to change some words but others changed too. Hope I re-fixed all of them.**

**Will update as soon as possible!**

**Till next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay Here is the next Chapter.**

**To the readers of my other story, I think I have writer's block on that story line? Oops**

**Thank you to my reviewers**

**Two points though**

**1. Don't ask me what's going to happen next, wait for the chapter! I'm not going to give away the story! hehe**

**2. I don't let everything happen at once. I am writing a story which would hopefully turn out a bit longer. So if things are a bit unclear, all loose ends will be tended to when it is their time. Remember you can't rush into merky waters without a guide or in this case guidelines**

**Enough of my blabbing**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 6**

_A group of about fifteen dark figures moved between the trees. Their cloaks billowing slightly in a cool breeze. They were moving towards a small farm house in an opening not far from where they currently were._

_One of the figures morphed into a four legged shape that walks on its hind legs. It howled up to the visible full moon. The other figures brandished stick-like weapons in their hands. They surrounded the house, moving in closer..._

_From inside the house, a woman looked out and saw the figures moving in closer to their home. She screamed and tried to warn her family, but at that stage the first of numerous red and green lights shattered the windows and the front door. From the side of the house, a young child's screams filled the night, followed by a wolf howling._

_Another blood chilling scream was heared and then silence. Some of the cloaked figures laughed and put fire to some of the outbuildings. One of them raised his wand and in the night sky came forth the image of a green skull and snake..._

Harry woke up with a start, his whole body shaking, sweat on his brow and his scar searing burning from the imense pain. He curled up in a ball and started rocking back and forth. At that moment Hermione burst into his room, having heard him whimpering through the wall seperating their rooms. She sat next to him, held him and started talking to him.

"Harry... Shhh it's alright, I'm here!" She ran her fingers through his hair, wiping the tears running down her cheek away with her other hand. When he started calming down, she moved so that she held him. After a while they both drifted off to sleep.

Harry was aware of Hermione holding him... Her fruity scent filling his nose, her presence calmed him. He relaxed near her, and soon he drifted off to a restless but less violent sleep.

* * *

Amelia Bones sat with her hands in her hair at her desk in her home. She just sent a letter to Dumbledore confirming the deaths of a young muggleborn-family. The most horrific scene from the whole situation was seeing the remains of a child shredded by Fenir...

She looked up and took a swig from the bottle of Firewhisky she took from the shelf not that long ago. She heard and saw Albus Dumbledore come through the flew. She motioned to him with the bottle and sat with her head in her hands once again.

"Amelia I never took you for a drinker?" Albus said with a sad smile as he took the seat infront of her desk.

"Albus I have seen many things in my life, lived through things I would not wish upon many men. But what I saw tonight, it shook me to the core..." Amelia broke down crying. Albus went to her and comforted her. He knew the details of what happened and still it did not make things any better. Death is death, but being torn to pieces alive is pure animalistic.

* * *

It was early evening and a fresh breeze was cooling some of the last heat of the day. As he neared the looming bank in Diagon Alley, he saw the youngest Weasley and the oaf Longbottom sitting in a tea shop across the joke shop. At first he thought of makinh his presence known, but then he saw the Weasel enter the scene. He and Longbottom stood and walked to the side. He was quite curious as to what was going on.

He moved closer to the shop but stayed out of plain sight. He picked up the day's Prophet and held it as if he was reading it. He glanced toward Ginevra adding something into one of the goblets and then quickly continuing with drinking from the other goblet.

"What the hell..."

He stood watching for a while longer until the other two returned. He watched as Longbottom drank from the spiked goblet and kept talking with the Weasel and took the girl's hand.

"Well this is a new low, even for them!" He was standing there shocked that this would happen in public and go unnoticed. But he was even more shocked that something like this would be done by people who claimed they were on the side of the Light.

He noticed the Weasley matron coming out of the twins' shop and walking towards where her two youngest were. He moved back and went to the bank trying to keep from them noticing him. Which could prove to be a bit difficult seeing that people always noticed him, either because of who he is or what he gets himself into. Sometimes, more often than not, it was both.

Luckilly for him his next encounter was only outside the bank and quite the distance from the blood traitors. Well atleast half of them in any case.

* * *

At one time during the night, Harry noticed when Hermione got up to go to the bathroom. As he laid there waiting for her to return, his mind started drifting to more thoughts of his bushy haired best friend.

_I hope things don't get to out of hand... Sometimes I wish I could just be normal, then maybe I wouldn't put her in so much danger... If only... Whoa! If only what? What am I thinking? She's my best friend!_

He shook himself from his wandering thoughts when he heard Hermione softly walking back to his room.

She came padding back to his bed and saw he was awake.

"Uhm I think it would be best if I went back to my own bed before my uh parents notice and yeah. You are alright though?" Hermione asked shyly but with sincerity in her voice.

Harry smiled and looked over at where her voice was coming from. He nodded, "Thank you 'Mione, I appreciate it..." Hermione slowly turned to go out of his room again, "Any time Harry, I will always be by your side." And with that she left his room for her own.

Harry layed back and looked up to the roof. As his eyes drifted closed once more, he couldn't help but smile. Even though he did not dream of anymore of Voldemort's doings, he had a strange dream about a blonde woman sitting on a boulder looking over a meadow and then looking up at him with traces of a faint smile, "It's almost time..."

He woke up to the sound of his alarm. He pulled his pillow over his head and tried ignoring the sound. But when that didn't work, he got up to put it off. He grogilly put on his glasses and smiled. Today was the first day of the holiday Sirius has planned! Hmmm he should act more surprised though, Tonks has a way of spoiling surprises doesn't she?

Harry got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He heard Hermione and her dad's voices coming up the stairs and sounds from the kitchen. Making a mental note to himself to get up earlier, he went to take a shower.

* * *

Downstairs Hermione was sitting with an apple and her notebook whilst her father was busy with the paper. Both her parents took the morning off so that they can see Harry and Hermione off when Sirius came to pick them up.

Suddenly there was a owl pecking at the kitchen window. Hermione dashed towards it to get the Prophet. She paid the owl and let it out again before unrolling the paper.

"NO! This is horrible!"

* * *

**R&R Please and Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**To my darling reviewer who sent me a review regarding Ginny being so hot and all, I don't like her. Taste differs, no need for you to get on your rocking chair and have a hissy fit! (0_0)**

**To my other reviewers, THANK YOU!**

**Ps. The faster I get reviews, the faster I update.**

**Pps. Sorry this chapter is a bit short.**

**Ppps. The behavior of one of the characters may seem a bit odd, but things will be a bit clearer in future chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

"_NO! This is horrible!"_

Harry heard Hermione's voice travel up to where he was getting out of the shower. Without waiting, he ran down the stairs with a pair of jeans, his wand and his wet hair dripping onto his bare upper body.

He ran into the kitchen and saw Hermione sitting at the table and looking over what seems to be the Prophet. He went to sit down next to her, " 'Mione?"

She pushed the paper towards him and wiped away some of her tears with the back of her hand. Harry looked down to the front page of the Prophet.

"_**Family Slaughtered and Shredded, by Nicholas Johston**_

_**The Thomas-family were attacked and killed last night by forces of He-who-must-not-be-named. It is believed that a werewolf was also involved.**_

_**Upon questioning the authorities, Madam Bones had the following to say,**_

"_**This is something done by somplete monsters. Those who are guilty of this have no remorse and will not be shown any kindness when they are found."**_

No further comments were given to the press, but there is one survivor. Dean Thomas, also a roommate of The Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, was not at home during the attack.

_**See pages 3 and 5 for more..."**_

The photo showed some aurors walking around a yard and moving to and from ahouse that lay nestled between trees. The worse part was the green skull over the house...

" 'Mione..." Harry got out as he stood up briskly. Hermione got up and hugged him tightly. "It's aweful! Harry they were tortured and torn to pieces!" Hermione started. Harry oddly stood back, droppinh his arms to his sides.

Hermione looked up at him again. "Harry, this is not your fault! If you dare go into a funk about this I will kick your arse! Is that clear?"

Harry's hands were clenched at his sides. Biting his tongue he nodded and left the kitchen. Not a moment later Hermione followed him.

Dean Thomas' family was dead. He was the sole survivor of his family, since he visited his friend Seamus. Harry blaimed himself. His dormmate was targeted because he was a friend of Harry.

"HARRY! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Hermione was hitting against his room's door. After a few moments he unloked his door and let Hermione in.

"You know as well as I do that his family was targeted because of reasons not just including knowing you!" Hermione stood with her hands on her hips and glared at Harry.

Harry for his part just sat back on his bed and looked down at his hands. "You are right as usual, but still... I can't help but feel responsible for everything..."

Hermione sat down next to him and took one of his hands in her own and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Harry... How 'bout you finish dressing and when Sirius comes over, we can ask to go see Dean?" Harry just nodded his head and squeezed her hand back.

Hermione got up to leave, " Mione? What if your parents or some of our other friends are next?" She put her hand under Harry's chin and forced him to look at her.

"We will think of something. And by darn we will hurt those who hurt us! Is that understood Potter?" Harry smirked and looked into Hermione's choclatey eyes, "Understood... Ma'm..." Hermione playfully hit Harry on his shoulder and left the room to give Harry some privacy.

On her way back downstairs to where her worried parents looked over the newspaper, she only just let her brain comprehend the fact that Harry's muscles did indeed look scrumptious. She put all such thoughts to the side when she felt her cheeks warm up, she can't possibly let her parents see her blush!

* * *

Andrea walked into Florish and Blotts intent on looking for the new book on Curses and Deadly Vines by U.L. Vermott when she felt a tingle in the air. This was not good. She stopped and looked around the Alley. Families were shopping with their younger kids, parents had weary looks on their faces though. In every shop wanted posters hung in the windows. Here and there you could clearly see aurors on look-out. But what caught her eye was some of the more shadey looking characters spilling out of Knockturn Alley in quite a hurry.

She pulled the hood of her cloak to cover her face and not just her hair and walked briskly towards the entrance of Knockturn Alley. She stepped out of the way to avoid an old witch making her way towards the Leaky Couldron's side. She noticed that some of the aurors were heading her way.

Looking into the dark Alley, she saw a small group of Death Eaters standing outside a shop. Their masks were clearly visible under their cloaks.

A bit of quick thinking and she was under an illiousion charm with a barrier ensuring no more people would enter Knockturn Alley. She felt the anti-apparaion wards that were put up and smiled to herself. Typical Death Eater move.

With her illiousion charn in place, she moved to directly infront of the shop the DE's were guarding. Inside was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. She looked up to see what shop it was.

_Cartlon's? Isn't that one of the apotchery's down here? _She thought to herself as she moved closer. She couldn't enter the shop without alerting everybody of her pressence, but from her vantage point outside the shop, she saw a dark haired man, most probably the Snape-character she was warned about, standing in the shadows of the shop. A short dwarf-like wizard with one eye came out the back.

As she watched them threatening the dwarf, she listened to some snitchette's of conversation of the death eaters' around her.

"Stupid Bella, will get us killed or worse arrested," came from a man to her right. The one next to him gruffed and said something about keeping it down. A woman directly behind her let her opinion be heared, "Well they probably need the Frenkil leaves for the..." But before she could continue, Bella's voice could be heard from the inside, "CRUCIO!"

Andrea's eye twitched and she decided to rather back off for now and observe from a distance. Standing in the shadows next to a brothel, she saw a regal looking woman with blonde hair walk towards the shop where the death eaters were busy.

"Well well Mrs. Malfoy, long time no see..." She said to herself. Looking down to her watch she glanced back up to the entrance of the Alley. With a ruckus the death eaters disbanded, the wards fell and a chorus of 'pop's were heard. She let her own spell fade and watched as the aurors forces came running. She turned and disapparated herself. She needed more information on this, Voldemort must be desprate if he allows something like this to happen in broad daylight in public.

* * *

Sirius looked around to make sure he did not forget anything. He patted his trouser pocket to make sure his shrunken trunk was still there and then he left his room. He found Remus and Tonks waiting downstairs for him.

"Sirius you take forever! You are worse than me!" Tonks jokingly said to her cousin.

"Well Nymphadora, I unlike you, actually had some godfatherly issues that I needed to attend to before I see my godson!" Sirius smugly said. Before Tonks could reply, Remus interrupted, "So you have his birthday pressent?"

Sirius smiled, "But ofcourse Padfoot!" Marauders shared a smile and Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Let's get a move on already!" Tonks said shrinking her own trunk before accidentally knocking over a chair.

"Could you maybe for once not break down my house?" Sirius asked mockingly. Tonks just glared before she stomped out of the kitchen, closely followed by Remus who shook his head at the two cousins' antics.

Sirius said something that sounded remarkably like 'whipped' to his friend who rolled his eyes.

**

* * *

**

R&R Please? Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to those who reviewed**

**I will try hurry up, but with classes starting again end of January, my cousin's upcomming wedding, my own manuscript I have to finish, running my own stud and helping my dad out with his stud, I am one very busy person.**

**So I am sorry that my stories have been suckling the back teat (its something farm kids should understand!)**

**So...**

**Without further ado!**

**Chapter 8**

Andrea threw the orb against the wall. She was tired of having to stand back and wait for the right sign to know that she can start doing something. And until then all she could do was observe and plan...

She was frustrated to say the least. Walking to her room's window, she looked out over the small pond not that far off.

She turned around and went to the desk standing in the corner to write a letter to her brother in hope that she gets his permission atleast. If he gave her his support, then he could defend her when the time came.

* * *

Sirus stood with his hand on his godson's shoulder who was hugging Hermione. They have just been denied access to the office where their fellow Gryffindor was seated. Harry was ready to blast the door open when Hermione swiftly reminded him, "Harry! You can't! You already don't have a good history with the ministry! You having blown up Aunt Marge," Herminone had stood infront of him with her hands on her hips.

Harry turned to kick the wall, "You are right, as usual... I just feel bad for the guy! He is one of my friends and I feel I could have done something, anything..." Hermione went up to him and hugged him tighly. They have been that way for the last ten minutes. They were waiting for a messenger from Amelia to tell them how things were going.

Not that long after, Amelia herself popped in, "Morning, sorry for the wait. I just came in to tell you guys he will be alright, his granparents came to fetch him just now. I told him myself you were here for support and he was quite thankful. But now you have to excuse me, I have a group of maniacs to find!" Amelia nodded towards Sirius and dissapeared back down a hallway. Harry just nodded and Sirius led the two teens to the elevator to take them out of the ministry.

"Guys, I know you both feel bad right now, but lets get you to Grimmauld, get Moony and dear old Nymphadora and get our lazy asses on that holiday!" Sirius said with a goofy smile on his face. He put his arms around both Harry and Hermione and apparated them away. He made a promise to himself to cheer them up and not let them get depressed.

They arrived in the foyer and found Remus and Tonks waiting for them. Sirius gave the other two a sad smile and hugged the teens once again.

"Alright then! Remus my dear friend! Do you have our portkey?" Sirius clapped his dands and rubbed them together. He looked like a child ready to attempt emptying a sweet shop. Harry knew Sirius was trying to get them to feel better and he had to admit he was feeling a bit better. With Sirius in the mood he was in now, who could not feel happy?

Remus held out an old footballer's sock. Hermione scrunched up her nose at the sight and Tonks laughed at her. "Yeah that one does fall in the more... stinky department!" The younger witch laughed at the metamorph and the group all took hold of the sock and listened to Remus count down.

"8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..." And with that they felt the familiar tug behing their navals. When Harry fell down, he knocked Crookshanks' carrier which Tonks was holding. It fell down and a very irrate cat meouwed and clawed the still closed door.

"Harry! You know Crooks doesn't like travelling!" Hermione picked her cat up from his carrier and held him close.

Harry looked at the cat and rolled his eyes, he said loud enough for Sirius to hear, Remus with his enchanted hearing also heard from where he was helping Tonks with her shoe that somehow shrunk, "I guess I should expect my clothes to be full of cat hair again!" The two men laughed at the expense of the younger one.

Tonks and Hermione looked at the three with confused expressions on their faces. But they did not find out what was the joke, because at that moment Harry took time to look at his surroundings and let out a definate, "Wow!"

They were just outside a nice looking wood and glass cabbin, surrounded by trees on the one side and the blue waters of the ocean on the other, with white beaches running along the tree line.

"I think 'wow' is right Harry!" Hermione stood awed at their surroundings. Sirius chuckled, "Ah! It is so good to be back! I wonder if I can still find that waterfalll..." He shook his head, "Well guys, and girls," he smiled at Hermione and Tonks, "This lovely cabin is our home whilst we are here... It may not look like much from the outside, but it sure is much on the inside!" Remus laughed at Sirius' joke.

"Oh! And do not fret! We are not that far from a lovely little town and there is quite a lot to do around here!" As they walked up to the front door, a key appeared infront of Sirius in mid air, "And now we can actually go in the cabbin aswell!" He walked towards the door.

"Sirius!" Remus stopped him. "How sure are you we are not walking into a trap?" Sirius smiled at the four people looking at him. "Well the goblins own the resort and the wards on our cabbin have been set by them and were adjusted to our signatures the moment we took our lovely portkey," he pointed to the sock which lay discarded next to the steps.

The three adultd went into the cabin talking about the goblins and the surrounding area. Hermione was about to follow them when she noticed Harry was staring at the sock with a depressed look on his face.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione went closer to Harry and softly touched his shoulder.

Harry kept looking at the sock, then he spoke, "I need to train. We need to train. I won't let them get stronger and keep hurting people. I won't let them hurt you!" Harry looked up into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione nodded and hugged him before she stood back and looked him in the eye. "We will train Harry and we will get help! Somehow we will stop Voldemort and his followers! But for now... Maybe try and relax a bit? I know how you feel because I share the pain. But please? For me?"

Harry smiled at her and hugged her, he nodded into her neck.

"Well you two, you could come inside to do that you know?" The two teenagers looked up to see a very amused Tonks standing in the doorway.

"Well from what I've heard from Padfoot, yourself and Remus sure do take a lot of little intimate breaks and slip away often!" Harry replied with a smirk on his face. Hermione playfully punched him on his arm and giggled. Meanwhile Tonks stormed off to go find her cousin to have a word with him about discussing her private life with others.

Hermione looked to where Tonks just dissapeared to, "We probably should go and stop her from hurting Sirius..." Harry looked at her and winked, "Or we could get some popcorn and enjoy the show!" Hermione rolled her eyes and went into the cabbin, Harry following her.

As Harry was walking behind Hermione, he couldn't help but notice her very nice bum... Very nice indeed! Harry shook berated mentally! _Atleast treat her with some respect! No need to oggle at her like she is a piece of meat!_

Hermione turned around and frowned at Harry, but seeing his innocent face, she shrugged and continued into the cabin.

Inside they found themselves in what looked to be a five star island lodge. With a large living area and open plan kitchen to their left. To the right there was a bar area and smaller living room. And directly infront of them was a staircase leading to the sleeping quarters.

The two stood in awe. The cabin really was nice. From every room they could see the beach and ocean. But as they moved to the staircase, they had to stand to the side, seeing that one very irrate Tonks was chasing Sirius down the staircase and out the door. Remus followed them in a more sedate pace, shaking his head.

_Meanwhile..._

Draco stood in his room and looked out over the lavish gardens surrounding their family estate. His mother was with his aunt at their master's current location. Whereas his father was attending a meeting at the ministry.

He was quite happy on one side that he finally had some peace and quiet from his parent's fighting, but on the other hand he was in conflict within himsefl as to what he had witnissed the other day and the article this morning about the attack. He knew he would not be joining the Dark Lord, but he fears for his father. Many people thought that his mother was the one to feel sorry for, but it is infact his father whom is suffering.

His mother and aunt are at the beck and call of their master. Doing deeds for him ranging from running errands, doing missions and pleasuring him. Draco knew that sooner or later he would either get a new cousin, or a new sibling. He himself saw the fertility potion which Severus was brewing last night before they left for that mission.

Draco Malfoy was not a very happy person at this point in time and frankly he was quite a bit upset with a lot of things that have been going on.

* * *

Dumbledore stood next to his desk. Looking towards the book layinh on his desk. The book had started glowing a bright blue colour not that long ago. From what he could desypher from the note which accompanied the book, the intended of the book is either in need of its contents or will be collecting in shortly.

Dumbledore hated not knowing what was going on and not being able to pinpoint certain things. But he accepted the there were things even he himself have not yet come to know. He walked closer to the glowing book, picked up the ice cold book and placed it in a chest behind Fawkes' perch. He sat back down at his desk and just as he took a lemon drop, he heard the warning charms that somebody was infact busy giving the password to the gargoyle.

He made himself comfortable in his chair and awaited the arrival of his visitor.

* * *

Saying Ginny was upset was indeed an understatement. She has been feeding Neville love potions laced with lust potions for a while now. She has even made sure that people see them together and mentioned it to everybody. But Harry has now run off with that bookworm and who knows who else to some tropical destination. How was she supposed to make him jealous and give him his own dose of potions when he was not even around for her to do so?

Ginny threw a glass that was on her bedside table against the wall and cursed. She wants everything to be perfect as it should be. And the way things are going now does not bode well for her dreams and ideals. She will be the one to be wedded and bedded by Potter. She will give birth to an heir and then get rid of the bastard. That will leave her path open to the inheritance aswell!

Plus her oaf of a brother could get that bushy haired know-it-all all for himself. Now... who says she can't have some fun with Neville in the mean time? She picked out a short summer dress from her closet and after getting ready, she went downstairs to floo to the Longbottoms. Maybe she will give that old bird a heart attack! She laughed evilly to herself.

The twins poked their heads out of their room and looked at each other worriedly. Their sister trully sounded like she was dillirious with the way she was laughing.

* * *

**I will try update again before Christmas evening, if not, MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM SUNNY SOUTH AFRICA!**

**R&R Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't shoot! Don't shoot!**

I am terribly sorry for the very long wait. I have started with my studies again and honestly? Studying law is not that easy!

And to my dear flamer, IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE PAIRING, WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU READING IT?

**Sigh!**

Thanks goes to all my reviewers, those who put it on alert, those who put me on author alert and everything. I appreciate it!

**Will try update sooner!**

Luv ya!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Hermione stood outside Harry's room, contemplating knocking. She and Tonks were going down to the beach and they were looking for the other three members of their group. She heard Tonks talking to Remus downstairs but she was not sure where Sirius was.

Just as she was about to knock, "You know being scared will not get you anywhere. But then again I should probably say that to him aswell..." Hermione turned aroung shocked, she looked directly at Sirius, looking into his eyes.

"Uhm what are you talking about?" Hermione tried faining innocence as she looked at him. He shook his head, "You and Harry. You have been looking at each other with these...puppy eyes filled with love and you even do it when the other does not see. Ha! But good o'll Padfoot sees all! Well except my swimtrunks! Speaking of which..." Sirius ducked into his room again and left Hermione standing in the hallway with a frown and a slight blush.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, turning around and knocking on Harry's door.

* * *

"Its open," Harry answered when he heard somebody knocking on his door. He hastilly put away his photo album which Hagrid gave him not that long ago. When the door opened, he turned around from his spot at his pillow to see Hermione standing in the door with a smile gracing her face.

"You alright Harry?" Harry smiled at her kindly, staring at her lips before he remembers he has to reply. "Yeah I guess I am. Well then, lets get a move on downstairs, we don't want Sirius to come drag us out!"

Harry saw a small frown on Hermione's face, but he wasn't sure he saw right when she started bubbling over with joy.

"Haha yes lets! From what I heard from Padfoot, there's this amazing alcove that actually has some rare sea plants growing in the pools in it, do you think we can go have a look?" Hermione asked as they were walking. She was wearing a pair of white shorts and a light blue top, with a wide brimmed sun hat, sandals and a beach bag over her shoulder with her towl sticking out over its edges.

Harry laughed, "Hermione! Let me guess, as soon as you find them, you will not stop until you know everything about them or even use them in some unknown-to-the-rest potion?" He poked her in her side as she pouted.

"I am not that bad," she bit her lip worriedly, "Am I?" She looked so lost, Harry stepped closer and hugged her. "No you are amazing and part of what makes you so amazing is the fact that you have a never-ending thirst for knowledge!"

As they hugged, both of them felt warm and happy, but in fear of what the other may think, they let go.

"Right then, let's go and see if we still have a basket filled with food, because you know how clumsy Tonks can be!" Harry said trying to break the ice.

"Hey! I heard that mister!" Tonks' voice came from the kitchen.

The two teens shook their heads and silently laughed, walking to the kitchen.

The small group of five went down to the beach along a well worn path. The waves were crushing soflty against the white sand. As far as the eye could see, stretching over the horizon it was blue waters with another small island of to the west.

Before they even put all their things down, Sirius dumped a bucket of water and sand mixture on Remus' head. The two ran off, with Remus giving chase after a howling Sirius.

"Well then you two, seems we are going to have to babysit two toddlers!" Tonks said in an attempt to sound scolding. But with her bubble gum pink hair and laughter in her eyes, it was clear that she was far from angry. She took off her long top and went running after the two Marauders in her swimsuit.

Harry chuckled and continued putting up the umbrella to ensure the have enough shade, he was just finishing when he looked up again. Hermione stood sidesways and was taking her shorts of, leaving her in nothing but an emerald green bikini. Harry felt his cheeks warm as his eyes roamed over her body.

Hermione looked up at him and smirked, "See something you like?" When Harry didn't reply and simply stared into her eyes with his mouth slightly ajar, she bit her bottom lip.

"I could always go and put something else on?" Hermione was getting nervous, Harry was yet to comment.

"Uh, 'Mione? I think my brain ran away..." Harry smiled goofily, "You look amazing!" Harry ran his hand through his hair and kept smiling.

Hermione blushed, "Thanks... So I'm going for a swim if you want to join me?" Harry nodded, "Sure, go on so long, just want to finish here and I will catch up to you!" The two smiled at each other.

When Hermione was jogging to the water, Harry couldn't help but stare at her bum.

Suddenly he felt somebody hit him over the head, "Oi Pup! I know for a fact that no witch likes to be oggled as a prize or as something to be laid!" Sirius stood there with a smug look on his face and his armesfolded over his chest. Before Harry could reply though, Remus and Tonks came up behind him and attacked him, one using the aquamenti-charm and another blasting him with sand.

"Hey! No fair! No using magic!" The other two both laughed until they saw the evil smirk on Sirius' face. "RUN!"

Harry laughed, he took of his shirt, placed it on his towl and went to join Hermione in the water.

By the time the sun was starting to set, their group were literally dead on their feet with smiles plastered on their faces. The adults were kind enough to levitate their belongings back to their temporary residence in order to save time. Once inside, they fell down on the closest available space. Sirius was laying infront of the open door on his back when he truned around to face the others.

"Remus, Tonks?" The two looked uo from their spot in a hangmat just outside the door.

"I think its time I told Harry a bit of his family history..." Sirius got up. Harry sat in a chair in the lounge area with a frown on his face. Tonks looked at Remus with a inquiring glance, Hermione for her part tried acting cool and calm, but it was clear in her eyes that she was curious as to what Sirius had to say.

" I think we should get as comfortable as possible before I begin... This may take a while..." Sirius walked over to a chair and sat down, he used his wand to get each of them a bottle of butterbeer and Remus and Tonks got seated inside themselves.

"Right then... Harry the reasons why I havn't told you earlier was because I was in Azkaban as we all know and I was actually forced into secrecy by your father... Well both myself and Moony were sworn to secrecy, but I had the responsibility of being the one to inform you when I felt the time was right and that those who hear are trustworthy..."

Harry frowned, "Why do I have a feeling that this is just another thing that will make me different than others?"

Sirius smiled a bit, "Harry, you were born for greatness, standing out and being different comes along with that..."

Harry huffed annoyed and Hermione gave him a small hug with her wet hair slightly wetting his dry shirt. They smiled at each other before turning back to Sirius.

"Well it starts with your grandma Potter, Celia Ilzeria Potter, nee Ravenclaw..."

* * *

Neville looked at the mirror against his wall. He felt like he could vomit. After he got back to his ancestral home, he found Draco Malfoy waiting for him in the parlor. Before he could react, his own granmother cast a body binding spell at him.

At first he thought that she may be under the Imperius, but then the two of them started talking.

"Draco, I may not be as young as I once was, but I myself saw that memory of yours. We need to flush that damn potion out of his system and then I need a stiff drink to keep me from going to strangle quarter of the Weasleys!"

Draco for his part just nodded stiffly, he went on his haunches next to Neville and poured a small vial of orange liquid down Neville's throat.

The fowl tasting potion was already starting to work when his granmother levitated him to a couch. A pink sheen was starting to show on his skin.

His granmother turned to Draco, "You were right, she was lacing him with love potions, I will honour my side of the deal. You and your father will have a safe place with us and I shall speak to Sirius Black upon his return." Draco nodded grimly, looked over at Neville and went through the floo back to Malfoy mannor.

"Neville, do not do anything rash and listen to what I have to say. I am going to lift the body-bind now."

After he heard what his granmother had to say and saw the memory for himself, he was disgusted with one Ginny Weasley.

He promised himself when he looked at himself in the mirror, tha he will no longer be used as a scape goat.

He marched to his granmother's study to send a letter to Draco, to thank him. Just as he was about to send the letter, he took another parchment and wrote to Harry.

Just as the owl flew out the window, one of their two house elves, Nitbet, appeared with a 'pop'.

"Ther is a misses Weasley here to see sir," the elf said and then bowed. Neville frowned and decided, "Nitbet, please see to it that she has a cup of tea and then afterwards inform her that I am unfortunately busy and will not be able to see her. Then, if you will, please escourt her out of the manor."

Nitbet bowed once again and dissapeared with another 'pop'. Neville felt a bit better. Even though he was extremely upset about what happened, he felt a bit better knowing that one of Gryffindor's biggest enemy's is actually not that big of an enemy.

* * *

Ginny was upset. She had her mother drop her off at Longbottom Manor so that she could see Neville and give him some laced choclate couldrons, then the verve of that boy, he had the elf tell her that he is to busy to see her!

She stood at the main gate leading to the manor, she knew she had to use the Knight bus to return home so she held her wand in hand and before she even finished lifting her arm, the bus was there in all its glory.

**Remember to review!  
And **

**Ps. Don't wheely bikes people! I almost lost a friend due to that!**

**Pps. REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well this is a quick update!**

**Thank you for the great reviews!**

I have now made it possible for anon-reviewers to review! I hope to see more reviews, seeing that there are oh so many readers and oh so few reviews? Sigh such a blow to my self-esteem!

Plus, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update. Easy peasy!

jchangpa: The reason I don't rust their relationship is quite easy. Actually there are two reasons. 1. Are relationships that are meant to last usually rushed? 2. It takes a while for friends to become lovers and stay friends.

**Some... Clifhangers and it may feel as if I am leaving to many loose threads. Don't worry, I intend on tying them up as the story proceeds.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

"Wait a minute! So what you are saying is that the line of Ravenclaw, which was thought to be extinct, was actually just in hiding? Or rather the desendents just decided to stay out of the public eye?" Harry looked at Sirius with a skeptical expression.

"Well its a tad more complicated than that really..." Sirius took a mouthful of butterbeer and swallowed. He smiled at his godson, "The Gryffindor line stayed and still is a very powerful line. But about two hundred and thirty years ago, the only child, a daughter named Lauren Gryffindor, married a Potter, thus merging the two families. So that actually makes you Lord Potter-Gryffindor. Well and sub-par Lord Ravenclaw if you decide on taking up that title aswell."

Harry sat there with his mouth hanging open. Hermione had quite a similar expression on her face.

"I'm a lord? Well that's... Unexpected..." The other four occuoants laughed at Harry.

"Well Harry you are still considered a minor and thus I, your godfather, have to look after your intrests together with working alongside the goblins." Sirius smiled nonchalantly.

"Padfoot, you forgot to mention you yourself are a lord." Remus said with one eyebrow raised.

Harry and Hermione looked at Sirius with blank expressions. "Well yes... I am Lord Black, but also have a sub-par title and rights to the Hufflepuff line."

Harry abruptly stood and walked to the window overlooking the beach. Hermione went to stand next to him, "Harry are you alright?"

He frowned, "Not to sound ungrateful and all, but I would rather be a pauper if only I could have my parents back..." Hermione hugged him tightly. It took Harry a few moments before he hugged her back.

"Harry I know this is all a lot to take in, but rather I tell you now before you find out elsewhere..." Sirius said, he was now standing next to the two teens and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry could only nod, his eys starting to shine from unshed tears. Remus and Tonks also came to stand with them and smiled with encouraging smiles.

"And for what it's worth, you have us to make up a family!" Tonks said smiling broadly, her hair changing colours and ending up in a midnight black to match Sirius'.

"OH! And before we go make dinner, something else to get all emotional about!" Tonks said giggling, she pulled Remus to her side again and nudged him to continue.

Remus scratched his hear and looked up with a boyish expression, "I asked Tonks to marry me." Sirius ran towards Remus and Tonks and picked both of them up, "FINALLY YOU MAKE MY COUSIN A WOMAN!" Tonks swotted her cousin over the head and demanded to be let down. It didn't take long for him to let go in anyway, "Yeah there goes my back again... Are you guys sure you didn' gain weight?" Before Tonks could strangle him, he ran out the room, Tonks giving chase.

"Haha well those two act more like sibblings than cousins wouldn't you say?" Remus asked the two teens.

"Professor, congradulations!" Hermione went forward first. Harry directly behind her.

"Whoa there, Ihavn't been your professor for a long time!" The two teens shook their heads, Harry held out his hand, "Congradulations... Moony!"

Remus Lupin smiled, "See! Now how dificult was that?" The three of them made their way to the kitchen to start working on dinner. The yells and laughter from the two cousins could be heard all throughout the cabin.

"Pro... Moony?" Hermione asked from where she was putting the pots on the gasstove. Remus and Harry were busy peeling potatoes the muggle way.

"Yes Hermione?" He smiled kindly.

Hermione was silent for a while. She knew she wanted to learn, but what if she was being to forward? What if Harry didn't want to learn?

"Could you teach us..."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was walking around his office. Something was not right, he could feel it. Voldemort was striking at random now like he did before and he needed to do something to protect more people.

He walked over to the fireplace and flooed Minerva, "Professor? Would you mind coming to my office?"

* * *

The Weasley twins were walking down Diagon Alley with their eldest brother. They were busy aqquiring a shop to do bussiness from and they also sooping into their brother's love life in the process.

"Still seeing..."

"Miss DeLacour then..."

"Are you going"

"To actually ask her"

"To marry you"

"Soon?" They ended together.

Bill smiled to himself. Whenever he thought about the French witch, it felt as if his heart was soaring. Plus it seemed as though his mother was warming up to her a bit more every day. But then his face grew dark, Ginny and her damn insults.

"I intend on asking her when the time is right you guys." They walked a few more steps, "What has been going on lately? Gin is acting... different?"

The twins looked at each other and then at Bill.

"When did you say you"  
"Were going to visit Charlie?"  
"Because we are going with you."

They once again ended together.

Bill frowned, "Why do I have a feeling I am not going to like this story?"

The twins looked at each other again, then looked at Bill and shrugged with grim looks on their faces.

* * *

Draco was pacing his bedroom. His mother was home again for a while and he was not in the mood to act all high and mighty future death eater around her. He just sent a note to his father warning him that she was home. All he could do was hope it reaches his father in time.

He stood still, hearing footsteps coming towards his room. The steps stopped outside his room, and then, continued further down the corridor towards the library. He let the breath he was holding, out. This is riddiculous! He turned around and kicked his one dresser, he swore out in frustration.

Turning around he came face to face with his father's wolf patronus.

"Draco, I need you to pack your belongings. I am sending you to one of the other manors." His father's voice came through and just as soon as the message was delivered, the patronus dissapeared.

Draco frowned. His father knew something was going to happen and he himself felt that there was going to be a large shocker before the week is out. As he was opening his trunk, a grey owl sat pecking at his window. He opened the window for the owl to fly in. He looked at both parchments before taking the one addressed to him. He fought the urge to look at the one meant for Harry Potter and let the owl go on its way.

* * *

Ginny stomped back into the Burrow. She was so upset, she didn't notice her father sitting at the kitchen table regarding his only daughter with a worried expression nor her mother standing by the side of the stairs.

"Ginerva, where have you been?" Molly Weasley chastised her daughter. Taking the very shocked but still fuming witch by her arm and dragging her up towards her room. They passed Ron on the way to Ginny's room. But before he could comprehend what was happening, Molly slammed the door shut, sealed it and cast a silencio on the room.

"Mother, I was at the Longbottom manor, I went to give Neville another dose of potion, but he blew me off!" Ginny yelled frustratingly. She was pasing in her room, mumbling incoherent thoughts. Molly looked at her with a stern expression, "Well something tells me you slipped up! Stupid girl, should have done it myself!" The two red headed women glared at each other before Molly made Ginny sit on the bed and listen to her.

"This is what we are going to do..."

* * *

Ron was munching on a fresh bun which Molly had baked. Arthur tried talking to his son but was ignored in favour of a piece of bread.

"I wonder where she put the jam this time..." Arthur looked at his son with a not very impressed impression.

"You know it is utterly unacceptable to ignore your father in favour of food!" Arthur stood up angrilly, the chair he was sitting on falling to the floor.

Ron glanced over to his father, "Not ignoring you dad, just prioritizing! Hermione always harp on how I don't do important stuff first!" Arthur was shocked. His son once again misinterpreted a message and turned it into what he wanted from it. Maybe Amos was right, his five eldest sons did get all the brains.

* * *

Andrea was standing outside in the woods once again. She finally gets permission to start helping agains Voldemort and his followers and then she loses the group she was meant to keep an eye on. She was about to set out on finding them when a white spere apeared infront of her. When the light died down, she was left with a white glass cylinder with a white rolled up note inside.

Uncapping it carefully, she opened the note and read it.

_It was the last wish of your mother before she passed, that you receive a pup from the brood._

_She needs a name._

_O_

Andrea rolled up the note and frowned. What is she?

She felt a great tug on her cloak and when she turned around, she found a small pure white wolf pup looking up at her. She smiled kindly and picked up the pup.

"Well now... What will we name you then?" The pup looked up at her with almost white blue eyes and its ears perked.

"How about Deidre?" Andrea smiled at her wolf pup. She patted her pocket to make sure that her trunk was there, then apparated away quietly. She had after all booked a cabin not far from those she was trying to protect.

* * *

Sirius poked the fish with his fork, he had a sad look on his face. Harry and Hermione noticed this and Hermione motioned for Harry to go talk to him.

Harry stood up, showing Hermine to look after his and Siius' food, before ghoing to Sirius and tapping on his shoulder.

"Yes pup?" Sirius smiled warmly at his godson. Harry smiled back, "Can we uh, talk?" Sirius got up immediatley and they went up to Sirius' room. Moving to sit on the wooden balcony with the night sounds greeting them along with the sounds of crashing waves occasionally.

"What's wrong Harry?" Sirius sat down on a chair and conjured up two butterbeers.

Harry took a butterbeer and he himself sat down. "I should be the one to ask you what's wrong? We sawe you at dinner, you were not yourself Padfoot?" Harry barreled forth. He knew if he did not speak what's on his mind, he may decide on not saying anything at all.

Sirius smiled. He thought they wouldn't notice. He really tried to not show it, but apparently he didn't do a good job of hiding it.

"Harry its nothing to serious, was just thinking that's all..." Sirius smiled. Harry for his part partially believed Sirius.

"You know as well as I do that that's not the full truth!" Harry smireked. Sirius laughed loudly.

"Well you are more like James than most people give you credit for! I never could hide anything from him!" The two laughed and fell into a comfortable silence. They drank their butterbeers and looked out towards the sea.

"Pup... I guess I honestly just feel left out romanticly," Sirius said quietly, Harry frowned. "Well with Remus and Tonks being engaged and I know you and Hermione will end up together," Harry was trying to protest but Sirius held up his hand and contiued. "I feel like the fifth wheel like muggels would say."

Harry stayed quiet for a while.

"I... Sirius, you will find someone! Even if we have to enter you into some bachelors competition or whatever! Wait a minute, why don't we just get you some more blind dates?" Sirius' eyes were large and he kept shaking his head, "Please I do not want to do that evedr again!" The two laughed again.

"What about you and miss Granger hmmm?" Sirius said with an inquiring expression.

Harry blushed and almost choked on his butterbeer.

"I doubt she like me in the same way Sirius..." Harry said with a small sad smile. Sirius laughed loudly and clapped him on his back. "Keep telling yourself that! But if I were you, I would open my eyes!" Harry stood and jokingly rolled his eyes.

"Let's go finish our dinners and maybe prank Remus some!" Sirius gave Harry a short fatherly hug and the two went downstairs to hopefully finish their dinner.

* * *

**I hope it was satisfactory!  
**

**Remember, more reviews, faster updates.**

**I will work on longer chapters =)**

**Love from sunny South Africa!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE SETTINGS THAT GO ALONG WITH HARRY POTTER. I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING. I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS.**

**Hellooooooo**

**Thank you for all the great reviews, I appreciate them!  
**

**Tsukiyo Tenshi: Huh? Andromeda and Cissy have not reunited... And Arthur is generally a peace loving person. As for Sirius, wait and see... **

**LLGuido: Haha thank you for the reviews, they actually make me want to write and publish sooner! Wait and see about Andrea, let us just say, she will make a difference (how big or how small I won't say)...**

**Remember to review!**

**Ps. Note at the bottom of the chapter, please read it...**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Andrea stood inside the bungalo. It wasn't that big of a place, only two rooms, a kithen, lounge and one bathroom. But it was enough. She put Deidre down and closed the door behind her. Walking into the kitchen, she looked out over the sea through the large windows.

"Well then Deidre, lets get ourselves some dinner and tomorrow morning we can go to the market in town to get some more supplies..." She smiled kindly at her wolf pup who in return sat there panting and wagging her tail.

"And I believe you need a tag..."

* * *

Harry was laying in his bed with a slight frown on his face. He had a great first day, but seeing Hermione in her bikini stirred emotions he wanted to keep hidden. He didn't want her to get hurt when the wrong people found out about them, but he sure as hell would not be able to take seeing her with somebody else.

Just as he was drifting of to sleep, there was a pecking sound at the window. Hedwig who sat perched near his bed gave a low hoot and ruffled her feathers. Harry felt on his bedside table for his glasses and out them on. He looked over to the window to find an owl sitting on the window sill.

"Oh, wonder?" Harry walked over to the owl, stepping on his shirt along the way, "Oh come on!" He picked it up and threw it to the side. Making a mental note to ask Sirius to take him to the shop. He needed a few things.

Harry untied the scroll from the owl's leg, gave him an owl treat from the pack on the cupboard and sat down on his bed after turning on the lamp next to his bed. The owl flew inside and sat on the cupboard waiting for a reply.

Harry opened the letter and started reading,

_Hello Harry_

_It's me, Neville incase you were wondering._

_I guess I should firstly ask how you are doing? And what you've been up to?_

_Congradulations on being able to go to your godfather, Sirius Black. Gran told me all about the details and stuff._

_Harry, the real reason I am writing this letter, is to warn you. If it wasn't for the timely interfearence of Draco Malfoy, I would still be under the effects of a love potion. I don/t know if you have ever heard of Amorentia?_

_Apparently the other day when I was in Diagon Alley with Ginny and Ron, Draco overheard a conversation between them, and we saw the memory as proof, so don't worry about it being a plot or something like that._

_Harry, we have a memory to show the whole conversation and Draco was the one to bring an antidote to the Mannor._

_Our families, the Longbottoms and the Potters, has made an allinement when our own granparents were still in school. And now, the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, aswell as the heir, Draco, has allined themselves with us and by proxy the Potters._

_Harry, I know Ron is your friend and honestly, I don't know about Ginny, but please be careful. Don't let them catch you ofguard!_

_Gran asks to send a note when you have returned, she wants to schedule a meeting with you and Sirius. Or should I say Lord Potter and Lord Black? Don't worry, I won't say anything. Atleast I hope you have been informed? I was taught the history of our families and very few nobles still know anything so your secrets are safe for now._

_Send my regards to Hermione, I heard she went with you guys._

_Neville_

Harry was quitea bit upset by the time he finished reading the letter, aswell as peeved. He kicked his dresser, picked up his shirt and stalked out of his room going to the kitchen. He was intent on getting a cup of coffee and maybe kick something else.

When he turned into the kitchen, he ran smack bam into the bushy haired form of Hermione, knocking over her glass of pumkin juice, spilling it on her clothes.

"Oh no!" Hermione fretted and immediately tried to stop the spreading juice on he night shirt, Harry moved to try and help her, "I am so sorry! I didn't see you there and..." He stood still, Hermione was laughing.

"Its fine Harry! I should have watched out aswell, its not just..." She trailed off as she saw the haunted look on his face.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Hermione put her hand on Harry's arm and looked him in the eye. She noticed he was holding a rumpled letter in his hand but did not push him.

Harry sighed, he looked at the sink before he looked up at Hermione, looking into her eyes.

"Let's just say I am not very happy about something I just found out." Harry looked away. Hermione frowned, "Want to talk about it?"

Harry sighed again, "It would be best, but I'd rather not spoil everybody's holiday when we barely started it."

Hermione smiled, Harry was stubborn about leting others in when it could make them unhappy. But keeping it bottled up was not good for him either.

"Get yourself something to drink, I am going to get a new shirt and then I will come down and we can talk, ok?" Hermione smiled at him.

Harry just nodded and smiled back. When he got himself a cup of coffee with an apple, he went to sit on one of the chairs at the table. He sat with his head in his hands and wondered how on earth it happened that two people he has seen as friends and even family, could betray him and his friends like this.

He didn't know how long he has been siting there or even what time it was. All he knew was it was not a very nice evening for him.

* * *

Hermione walked back into the kitchen. After she dressed in another shirt, she put the sticky one in a tub of water, washed some of the stickyness from her and rushed back to find out what's bothering her Harry. Wait did she just think of Harry as hers?

She frowned when she saw Harry. She went to sit next to him and put her hand on his arm. He looked up at her with a sad smile and pushed the letter, which was under his elbow, towards her. Hermione gingerly picked it up and tried flattening the letter.

She quickly read through the letter and her facial expressions went from a quizical frown to down right murderous and then back to quizical.

In a level voice, she spoke after a break of silence. "How could they do this? How?" Harry looked down to the table. His eyes fell on Hermione's left hand which was laying on the table. He placed his right hand over hers and gently squeezed her hand.

"I don't know. I honestly wish I could give some type of answer, but I can't." They were both silent for a while.

"Hermione can we please not mention this to the rest for a few days? I actually want them to enjoy this... Sirius put so much effort into this..." Harry trailed off. Hermione understood completely. She smiled sadly and nodded.

"I understand Harry... Let's get some rest in, I heard we were going to the market in the village tomorrow morning." Hermione stood and lightly pulled at Harry so that he to can go to bed. She picked up his apple and handed it back to him.

The two of them walked back up to their rooms. Outside Hermione's door they paused. Harry ran his one hand through his already messy hair and Hermione looked at her slipperclad feet, trying to hide the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Well, uh... Good night then 'Mione... And I am sorry for everything..." Harry was about to leave, but Hermione stopped him with a hug. After the shock died down, he hugged her back. But tightening the hug, he felt her breasts against his chest.

Both of them quickly released, didn't look at each other and went their seprate ways, Hermione going into her room and Harry rushing to the bathroom.

* * *

Draco was still waiting for his father. He had dinner by himself in the dinning room. His mother and who knows who else had already left by the time he went down to eat. Draco walked into the Malfoy library. He was running his fingers over a couple of books on the Dark Arts, when his father came rushing in.

"There you are! I thought something happened to you when you weren't in your room!" Lucious was worried to say the least. He rushed towards his son.

"Father," Draco said in a drawl. He looked at his father with slight worry. Something was not right.

"What is the matter? Did something happen?" Draco asked when he saw his father limping.

Lucious waved it off, "No time for that now, do you have all your possessions? Your owl? Your broom?" Draco nodded and placed his hand on his robe's inner pocket. "My owl will come to me when I am settled, he is out hunting at the moment." Lucious nodded. He looked over to the books on the shelves.

"Come there are some books I want to send with you, I do not know when you will be able to return here..."

* * *

At the Weasley household, things were not the normal joyful atmosphere one would come to expect. Arthur had given his permission, not that it was needed since they were legal, to the twins to go with Bill and Fleur to go visit Charlie in Romania.

Molly was still going on about how she does not want more of her children running off to the unknown. When Ginny and Ron were given the duty to clear up, Ginny couldn't stop insulting Fleur who had joined them for dinner with their oldest brother.

"I mean really, what does he see in her? She's just so, ugh!" Ginny stomped her foot and folded her arms, glaring at the dishes. Ron was sitting at the table with his feet folded on said table.

"Well she has a great rack..." He commented. Ginny threw him with a wet towl.

"HEY!" Ron scowled when he fell from the chair with a crash to the floor.

"Get off your lazy arse and come help me!" Ginny screeched.

The doorn to the kithen was slammed open, "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Molly yelled at her two youngest. Seeing Ron laying on the floor with a wet dishcloath on his head and Ginny standing at the sink with her hands on her hips, she went over to Ron, picked him up by the ear and dragged him to the sink.

"RONALD! YOU WILL DO THE CHORES GIVEN TO YOU! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD YOUNG MAN?" Molly yelled at him.

Ron nodded, "Yes mother..." Molly nodded her head, turning to Ginny she said in a much more controlled voice, "Bring us some tea and ginger cookies and then you can join us, whilst your brother finishes up in here." She glared at Ron again before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort, was walking towards his chambers. He knew there was two withes waiting there for him. Two sisters, both of whom were using a fertility potion. If he had his way, he will heve them both pregnant before the month is out. Ensuring the legacy of Slytherin and Lord Voldemort lives forth.

He stopped briefly when he heard Nagini.

_Ah you have returned from your hunt..._

_Yessss massster_

Lord Voldemort smiled ruefully. He knew Nagini's favourite prey was humans, so one less muggle is no bother to him at all. He walked to the door leading to his chambers and opened it to find to very naked witches looking at him with lust filled eyes. He entered and closed the door behind him.

Severus Snape looked to where the door had closed. He smiled evilly. Will see how Dumbledore's plans backfire this time... He turned to leave the house, his black cloak billowing behind him as he swiflty walked to the apparation spot closest to him. He needed to go see Dumbledore and spin him a story worthy of redemption. As usual.

* * *

The next morning found Harry and company awake and ready at dawn. Remus had gotten all of them up and ready, with a cup of coffee each. They were set to go out to the market for some shopping and exploring. Harry and Hermione for their parts avoided looking each other in the eye or going to close to one another.

Tonks noticed this and silently motioned with her head to show Remus. Remus, with a raised eyebrow, slighlty smirked and continued giving Sirius his coffee.

Sirius was laying with his head on the kitchen table and his arms stretched out before him, mumbling something about needing something stronger than coffee to get him up and going back to bed.

After about half an hour, all five of them were wide awake and walking along a short gravel path towards the village. All five of them were dressed in muggle clothes, shorts, shirts and sandals, with Hermione and Tonks both wearing summer dresses.

If there was one place wizards actually let their hair down so that they could relax and not die in the summer heat, it was here. The area surrounding the path in itself was beautiful. Since it was still very early in the morning, the sun has not yet fully come out. There were some exotic birds in the trees and to their left you could see the beach and the ocean a couple of hundred meters off.

Harry and Hermione were walking next to Sirius, one on each side. He kept explaining stuff to them about the island and pointing to intressting birds or plants. He was quite oblivious to their discomfort with each other. Even though Hermione was fairing slightly better than Harry. A few feet behind them, Tonks and Remus were walking hand in hand, smiling at the beauty that surrounded them.

"So we are basicly going to go find some fresh food for a few days and then after we got all we need, we can go exploring the island!" Sirius smiled like a little kid. He was so happy to share this with the people he loved and cared about. His whole demour was allergic, one could not help but laugh.

When they finally reached the market area, it was bustling with life. At some of the stalls,you could find freshly caught fish, some wizards and withes of forreign origin, was walking around. There was also three house elves at different stalls, clearly doing the shopping for their masters.

Hermione had dragged Harry off to a stall to the side between a stall selling flowers and another selling sea shells. She went straight for the stall selling different types of new and second hand muggle and magic books.

Tonks and Remus were busy looking at some of the fresh fish whilst Sirius was left to shop for fruits and vegetables. He smiled at himself when he picked up some funny round looking fruits in red and orange colours. He knew that Remus would know what to do with them. Smirking, he thought that sometimes wizards just don't get how fun some things actually can be! Such as shopping for your own food!

Just as he took the bag back from the vendour, he looked directly into the most alluring and bluest blue eys he has ever seen. The blonde woman looked at him with a half happy expression and he was not sure about the other expression that was evident in her eyes. She was wearing a yellow sundress with a sling around her neck that rested on her side, carrying a white wolf pup.

But before Sirius could get around the stall to reach her, she was gone.

"Hey Sirius!" Tonks and Remus appeared next to his side and Harry and Hermione were making their way towards him, Harry carrying a bag clearly filled with books.

Tonks eyed her cousin, "We leave you to get supplies and all you get in this time is that?" She pointed at the bag he held in his left hand. Tonks and Remus both rolled their eyes. Tonks went to get some more fruits, but accidentally knocked over some of the apples. Whilst she and the vendor were busy picking up the apples, Remus looked at his friend with a worried expression.

"Sirius? What's the matter?" Remus frowned. Sirius looked over at Moony, "I, uh, yeah its nothing. Just thought I saw something..." Remus kept frowning and Sirius just shrugged. But the curiousity stayed in his eyes.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione actually tried helping Tonks and the vendor with the apples. In the end all four of them sat flat on their bums laughing until Remus came and helped them out with magic.

Sirius looked around once more in hope of seeing the mystery beauty, but when he didn't see her, he thought he imagined her.

The lady who's stall he was at, smiled at him. "I saw her dearie, you did not imagine her..." Sirius looked at the woman and then shrugged it off, moving to go to the rest of the group.

**

* * *

**

Please remember to review! It makes me sad when I don't get reviews =(

**Those of you whom are intrested in role-plying HP, using Skype...to well Skype, communicate and play characters of Hogwarts, feel free to check out hogwarts fc dot foru motion dot com (without the spaces, and the dots are . )**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW  
PRETTY PLEASE!**

**PLEASE?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Who loves me? Haha joke joke!**

**So then... **

**Thank you to all those who took the time and reviewed, I appreciate it a lot.**

**Thank you also goes to those who put the story on alert, now the next step is reviewing!**

**Hahaha**

**So between trying to study, looking for somebody or something to teach me Italian, I have found time to write another chapter! Yay me!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Draco was looking around his new temporary home. It was once his paternal granmother's cottage when she was still alive. After she had passed away, his father inherrited it along with some other properties he kept away from his wife, intent on giving them to Draco.

He had placed his trunk on his bed and walked around the small three bedroom cottage. His father was kind enough to get him his own house elf to help him around the house and keep an eye out for trouble.

After a quiet, and a bit lonely, evening, he decided to do his summer home work. Knowing that as soon as he finished that, he will have, quite literally, nothing constructive to do. Except maybe exploring the rest of the property. Part of the property bordered a beach and he knew from what his father mentioned, that there was a town near by. But he was not allowed there in case somebody recognizes him.

He walked into the kitchen where Missy was preparing his breakfast. He smiled in thanks to the house elf when she brought him his food. Looking around the kitchen whilst he ate, he realised that his granmother prefered some more of the muggle inventions than many of his ancestors ever would mention even.

The décor in the cottage was full of detail, nothing to extravagant, but very tasteful in its own right. Some of the stuff would have to be replaced soon, but mostly the furniture was in prime condition. On the walls there were some paintings of ancestors and even some wizarding photos.

* * *

Three days later, on a Thursday, Harry and Hermione found themselves sitting at a table in the lounge and trying to finish their homework they had left. Harry decided to drop Diviniation after a heated discussion once again with Hermione (a follow up really, seeing that they had the same fight, or rather debate a few times before). But seeing that he will then be one subject short, the two of them wrote their head of house in regards to Hermione tutoring him in Runes. He will then hopefully be ready to sit his proxy OWL in the second week of school, there after he will gain admittance to the NEWT class.

They had to finish their essays in Potions and a research assignment about Magical Beings and Entities for History of Magic. After which Hermione was going to start Harry on some of the more important aspects of the work he needed to be able to do.

"Hermioneeeeeee," Harry started to complain... Hermione looked up from where she was proof reading his essay with her eyes narrowing slightly.

"What is it now Harry?" Hermione frowned when she looked back down at his essay, paging through a book to check up on some facts.

Harry gulped when he saw Hermione biting her bottom lip suddenly. He scratched his hair and looked at the closed potion's text infront of him. Just as he looked up again to ask Hermione if they could go for a walk on the beach, a smiling and laughing Tonks burst in through the door.

"Come quickly you two! We are going spying on Sirius! HURRY!" Harry and Hermione looked at each other, shrugged and got up to follow Tonks out the door. Hermione was perplexed as to why they were going to spy on Sirius, whereas Harry was both a bit peeved and a bit glad that Tonks interrupted him just as he was about to ask Hermione...

"Tonks, why exactly are we going to spy on Sirius? I mean we do have homework you know!" Hermione grumpilly asked Tonks. Harry himself was curious so he listened in.

"Well we all know how Sirius was so distracted since we've been to the market right?" They both nodded and waited for her to continue. "Well, from what Remus and I could find out, he saw this woman. And now Sirius went of to the village in hopes of seeing her again!"

Tonks was practically jumping. Harry and Hermione both had looks of deep thought on their faces as they trailed along behind Tonks. Both of them were happy for Sirius, but Harry was thinking about talking to Hermione and he knew all of them were being considered towards him in regards to the incident a few weeks ago... He needed to talk to them.

He walked straight into Hermione's back when she abruptly stopped. Harry fell backwards onto his bum, whereas Hermione fell into Tonks and they both fell down, Hermione landing on Tonks.

Remus, who was standing a few feet infront of them when this happened, was busy laughing his head off. "Well then, I say! Our group is so good in regards to stealth, a deaf hag in the Hog's Head wouldn't of heard you lot!"

He received three glares and he replied with a laugh. He pointed over his right shoulder and motioned for them to be quiet. They were nearing the outskirts of the village and the market was infront of them.

When Harry looked around, he noticed Sirius walking towards the stall where they had picked up the apples whick Tonks had knocked over. He smiled with a hint of sadness on his face. He really hoped his godfather would find some happiness.

Remus and Tonks meanwhile were walking the long way around to the market. They were holding hands and tried looking innocent. Remus succeeded, but Tonks looked like she was guilty of a lot more than spying on her cousin. She luckilly tried hidding it by changing her hair into seaweed green and tried amusing Remus.

Hermione stared ahead of her. She noticed the blonde woman and when the two of them locked eyes, she felt imense power from her. But she also felt safe, as if she knew the woman meant them no harm. She didn't notice Harry standing next to her, until the woman's eyes weant from her own to Harry's.

"Harry, do you see her aswell?" Hermione asked in a small voice, she was still looking towards the woman.

"Yeah I do, why does she seem so familiar?" Harry was frowning, but his gaze was still locked with the blue gaze of the mysterious woman.

She suddenly turned and left in the oposite direction from the village, making her dissapearance go unnoticed by most except the two teenagers. Hermione looked over at Harry. It didn't take long for him to find her gaze, "Who is she?" Both of them asked each other at the same time.

Harry shrugged, he had a funny feeling they had found Sirius' mystery woman. Whilst Hermione was busy trying to evaluate where they have seen her before. She just couldn't put her finger on it...

* * *

Andrea had planned on going to the market again, the other day she really hadn't gotten all of her supplies, so she needed to go again.

She had been keeping an eye on the group over the last few days and even at times in the night. She was exhausted from the lack of sleep, but she kept going. Plus Deidre had taken a liking to the girl, Hermione's, cat. So at night when the half-kneazel goes hunting, Deidre goes along to watch. Andrea would take the time and look over the surrounding area and keep an eye on the inhabbitants of the cabbin.

So when she found herself looking into the eyes of the two teenagers near the market, she couldn't help some of her curiosity and locked gazes with them. The girl clearly was briliant, brave and a touch of bossy-ness thrown in. But what she saw in the boy, Harry's, mind, made her sad. She needed to get them to accept her so that she could help him. He needed her.

Before she left the market area and village to go to her own bungalo, she looked over to where one Sirius Black stood. He was trying to look busy by picking up some of the fresh fruit, but she knew he was looking for a chance to meet her.

She walked away quickly, picking up her pup in the shrubs near the path leading to her bungalo. She will go see them soon. She only hoped that they will accept her, if only partially. That's the best she could hope for, after all, it's normally one's enemies who want to read your mind and know intimate facts of you and those close to you.

She stood in the door and turned around to face the view of the ocean she had. She was stroking Deidre's fur when the pup bit her, jumped out of her arms and ran off. She took chase after the pup. But after a while she lost sight of her. She stood still, calming herself and trying to find the little miscreant. She found her alright, but what disturbed her greatly, was the fact that she was heading straight to the group of people she was trying to keep safe.

She took off again, running past trees and jumping over logs. She was thinking of what to say before she reached them.

* * *

Sirius was quite a bit upset from where he was standing on the road. He was not looking at Remus and Tonks and he was honestly a bit baffled by the silence coming from Harry and Hermione's side. He folded his arms and glared at them all again.

"Why I ask again, why did you decide on following me? I AM A GROWN MAN AM I NOT?" Sirius knew they were curious but darn it, he didn't want to seem like a loon, going after a woman nobody else in their group saw.

"Padfoot, we are..." Tonks was interrupted when Harry chose to speak.

"We saw her Sirius, atleast we think its her..." He said loud enough for the group to hear. He was still looking towards a tree when Hermione chose to look up and speak aswell, "Blonde hair, blue eyes, a bit taller than me?"

Sirius nodded with his mouth slightly ajar. Why couldn't he be the one who saw her?

Before the conversation went on though, a white wolf pup burst from the undergrowth and went straight for him. He frowned and picked up the pup, keeping her(?) at arms length. He was busy trying to look at the tag on her colar when Remus came forward, "Sirius, that's a snow wolf pup? I wonder how it got here of all places?" Sirius looked up at his friend.

"The pup's name is Deidre... And the owner's is..." He never got to finish that sentence, because at that moment a figure came from the same direction as the pup did. Everybody had pulled their wands and had them pointed at the new comer.

**

* * *

**

This is a bit of a boring chapter, I think? Well atleast things are moving along now. Next up we have introductions, important conversations and_ blah blah blah_ hahaha evil grin

**Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will make up for it...**

**Remember to review please! **

**Ps. Remember anon-reviews are now welcome!**


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for the awesome reviews!

I really won't be able to update again soon though! SORRY!

**Please remember to R E V I E W**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

"Is that anyway to treat your dear cousin?" Belatrix Lestrange snarled at her cousin and thre rest of the group when she finally got out of the woods.

Sirius and Harry were seething. Sirius even m ore so.

"What do you want Bella?" Sirius tried keeping calm, his wand, as the others aswell, was directed at Bellatrix. He was still holding the pup in his left hand and he saw the other four scan the area to see if any other death eaters were there.

"And what have we here? You finally found a mut just as ugly as you to be your mate!" Bellatrix let out a laugh. Sirius frowned but did nothing except hold on to the pup tighter.

Harry was looking behind Bellatrix with large eyes. He was not the only one who had noticed, Hermione, Remus and Tonks were staring towards the scenario aswell. It was very clear in the shade behind her, the white and blue flames destroying black cloaked figures one by one. At one stage, Harry thought he saw the blond woman standing over one of the heaps of ashes, before she dissapeared again.

"Come now, I come all this way to play and all I get is a mumbling baffoon of a cousin and even a mute Potter?" Bellatrix was trying to anger them. Harry looked back at her and saw red. He was breathing deeply to try calm down.

"Its funny how you are here all alone Bella, you never are brave enough to face any of us alone!" He yelled at her. Bellatrix laughed again, "Why would I be here alone? Somebody has to enjoy the Mudblood and the Metamorphf cousin of mine!" She waited for the others to come, when they didn't, she growled and threw a killing curse at Sirius.

Sirius expected the curse to hit him since he was standing not five feet from the monstrosity known as his cousin, he heard Harry's voice above the others' and he thought that he was a gonner as the light came at him. But before the light could hit, half a tree came barreling between him and the killing curse. The curse shattered the tree, Sirius was kneeling and trying to cover himself and the pup he was still holding onto.

Harry was beyond angry, just as he was about to fire his own curse, a cloaked body fell infront of Bellatrix Lestrange. She snarled as she saw the face of her now dead husband looking back at her. She threw the Crucio spell at random, whilst Sirius and Remus were trying to disarm her. Tonks was standing infront of the two teenagers whilst Hermione pulled on Harry's arm. They didn't need him to get another warning from the Minisrty.

Sirius' eyes grew wide. Behind Bella stood the blonde woman from the market. Her hair seemed like it was blowing in the wind, her blue eyes were glowing a dark blue colour and around her hands, blue flames went up, reaching her elbows.

Bella turned around and just as a ball of blue fire was about to incinerate her, she had apparated away. The blonde woman faced the very shocked group and when her eyes fell on Sirius holding the pup (he held onto that pup for dear life), her hair fell down into its normal state and the fire in her eyes and on her hands dissapeared.

Harry was the first to recover, he held his wand towards her and in the most demanding voice he could muster, he spoke, "Who are you and why shouldn't we kill you right now?" The other four woke up from their trance like state. All four of them, Sirius included, held onto their wands tightly and looked at her.

"If I say I am on your side, you probably won't believe me. So I am going to say it in anyway, because it is the truth." She looked directly into Harry's green eyes. "I am on your side."

Hermione looked back down to the woman's hands and when she noticed they weren't even red from the fire, she looked back up with large eyes, "No way! You are supposed to be a myth!" Harry and Remus looked over at Hermione, Remus' eyes also went wide when he realised what Hermione was on about.

Tonks and Sirius were still watching the woman. Sirius had put down the pup who went running towards the blonde woman.

Sirius was staring at the woman, not sure if he should see her as a friend or as a foe...

"I am sure the two of you can fill the other three in on what you know back at your cottage. I will join you shortly." She said and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Harry was walking towards her. He was still not so sure about her. But seeing that Hermione and Remus have both lowered their wands, he felt that the least he could do was thank this mystery woman.

She stopped and turned to him. She had a kind smile on her face.

"Yes Harry Potter?" Harry winced.

"Thank you for what you did..." She nodded and turned to leave again when Sirius spoke up.

"Andrea?" She stopped in her tracks. Waiting for him to continue. When he hadn't said anything for a few seconds. She left.

As soon as she was out of sight, Tonks turned on Remus, "Ok now inform the rest of us aswell on who the hell she is!"

Remus and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. Remus motioned for Hermione to go ahead since she was the first one to realise it after all.

"Before Hermione tells you guys, I think we should get away from this scene..." Remus told them and he started to walk down the path leading to their cottage. Hermione pulled Harry's arm to get him going and the other two followed. Sirius was very quiet the whole time.

* * *

Andrea paced around her bungalo. The mpment she heard the apparations infront of her, she knew sthere was trouble. She had wished that they didn't have to meet in such circumstances. But what's done is done as her father always said.

She pulled out her wand and magically packed and shrunk her possessions. She picked up Deidre and was about to go to the cottage on the other side of the island, when she noticed a magical storm approaching the island.

"Oh shit..."

* * *

The five of them made themselves comfortable in the lounge. In other words,Remus sat next to a ounting Tonks on a love seat, Harry was pacing the room, Sirius stood with his hands and head against the wall and Hermione sat on one of the chairs with her hands folded neatly on her lap.

Remus smiled kindly at her, "Before Hermione starts, can I ask that she speaks without any interruptions?" He looked at Harry and Sirius when he said this. Both nodded, though Harry seemed reluctant to do so.

"According to what I've read, and pro...I mean Remus can correct me if I am wrong, I believe we encountered an elemental guardian..." Hermione looked to Remus for confermation. He nodded at her and she continued.

"Its apparent from the way she used the fire element. Her hands were normal after they were covered in fire, her eyes glowing and the power that was flowing of her in waves." Hermione paused. Sirius was looking a bit green and Harry looked at Hermione with a frown.

"It's said that during an era when there is destined to be a war fought between enemies so great, not even Merlin himself could beat either in a dual. The guardians will come forth and help the one destined to lead the light."

Harry was pale, "The prohecy...?" He looked up at Hermione and she nodded whilst bitting her lip.

"Yeah... Harry... No matter what some bogus seer saw, you are not alone!" Hermione was walking towards got up and left the room, worry and anger evident on his face. Hermione followed after him and when Sirius wanted to go through the door, Remus appeared infront of him to stop him.

"Remus! He needs me! Get out of my way!" Sirius was fuming. Even though he had a deffinately shortened version of what the woman who caught his fancy was, his godson needed him.

"Sirius, give the two of them a couple of minutes alone and then you can go up." Remus forced Sirius backwards to go sit on a couch. Sirius was beyond angry, but before he could force himself past Remus, the blonde woman burst through the front door.

"You all need to pack! We don't have much time!" She looked at them in worry. Her face was pale and her hair was flying around her shoulders. She looked around and noticed Harry and Hermione were missing.

"Where are they?" She yelled, "Where is Harry and Hermione!"

Meanwhile...

Hermione had let herself in shortly after Harry had slammed his bedroom door shut. She sat next to him on his bed and took his hand in her own. She gave it aa little squeeze and then, before she could change her mind, she leaned in to hug him. Harry hugged her back before he stood up and paced the room.

"How? Or I guess the best question is why?" Harry ran his hands through his already messy hair. He felt so lost. He felt angry. Why do more people have to get hurt? Why does he have to be the one that saves the world? Even some mystical powerful, guardian people think he has the the power to defeat Voldemort. He tried putting the prophecy to the back of his mind, but it was getting riddiculous! He can't keep hidding but he also can't let others get hurt!

Hermione was starting to worry. Harry hasn't heard her pleas at all. She walked closer to him till she stood infront of him. When he reached her, he looked up, intent on telling her to go away and leave him alone, when she kissed him.

Harry was caught off guard. But when his body realised Hermione was kissing him, he deepened the kiss. He held her closer to him, his one hand on her lower back and one on her neck. All thoughts of anger and worry, has briefly left his mind.

Unbeknownst to them, a red glow has dawned on a ten yard radius from them. They were still glowing red and kissing when Sirius, followed by Andrea, Remus and Tonks burst through the door. They all averted their eyes and held their hands infront of their eyes. The light from the two teenagers was very bright up close to them.

Andrea looked on with a smile across her face. Even if it really was not the time now to deal with a soul bond, she was still elated that the young couple have finally connected.

Sirius was astounded. He was happy for them, but also worried. He needed to get them to safety. Hell they all needed to get off the darn island!

Remus had a smirk etched on his lips as he held Tonks to his own chest.

* * *

When Harry finally pulled away from Hermione to get some air, he looked into her eyes and felt as if he could stay with her in his arms for all eternity. Hermione looked at him and smiled. He wondered how he could ever have been spo blind or rather lately, so stupid to not tell her how he feels. They heard o cough from the door and turned to find four smiling adults looking at them.

The blonde woman, Andrea if he remembered correctly, stepped forward and suddenly the smile was wiped from her face.

"You both need to hurry and get your things, even though I am sure we are all elated at this, I really can't stop a magical storm right now!" Andrea clearly was in a hurry. Harry looked over at Sirius who gave him s sad smile and nodded.

"Come on you two, we all need to get our things and leave. Five minutes then we are all in the foyer!" He turned and left the room, after he gave them his signature smirk. The other three adults also left the room.

"Uh yeah right, we should pack..." Harry ran his hand through his hair again. His hair was sticking in all directions. Hermione nervously laughed but couldn't help thinking he looks cute nervous.

As she left the room, she stopped in the door abruptly.

"A magical storm? HARRY! We need to hurry!" Hermione raced of to her room, calling out for Crookshanks. Harry thought back to some of the lessons he remembered from school. He vaguely remembered somebody mentioning a magical storm and he for one did not remember anything positive. He ran around the room and chucked his belongings into his trunk and put Hedwig in her cage before he made his way down the stairs to find Andrea, Tonks and Remus waiting for him, Sirius and Hermione. Who followed behind him on the staircase.

* * *

Andrea held out two plates she had taken from the kitchen after Remus shrunk Harry and Hermione's trunks.

"These will take us to my home in the Welsh Mountains. Please take hold of them." She made sure everybody was holding on. Sirius kept glancing at Andrea, whereas Harry and Hermione were nervously bitting their lips.

Before Harry felt a tug at his naval, he looked at Andrea and asked, "What about the storm and the other people?" What he saw on her face confused him. Somehow he knew the island will be fine, but the storm will be following them. The tug behind his naval came and soon he felt himself falling over, neatly knocking over both Hermione and Hedwig who was hooting angrilly from her cage.

"Well I guess I should say, 'Welcome to my humble abode'..."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk. He was beyond exhausted. The last few days has been tiring. He and the rest of the order, aswell as soom trusted ministry employees have been working hard to get more muggles out of the country. Obliviating them to think they have planned moving abroad for a while now.

Muggleborn's parents were put into hidding, same with halfbloods and some purebloods. For now that was what they could do to keep the majority of the population safe until Voldemort has stopped his killing spree.

In the last couple of days there has been a rise in unexplained mureders across the country. It wasn't just the wizards who had casualties. A whole kindergarden was blown into smitherines in London. Plus the Minister wasn't doing such a great job of going after the enemy. Which was to be expected, Fudge would rather blame it on others. Namely Dumbledore.

Atleast Dumbledore knew that if anything had to happen to those who were under the protection that he and the others put on them, they will be able to floo directly to Hogwarts. Minerva had the castle prepared and the elves had a whole wing readied for anything that may possibly happen.

He was looking at Fawkes and about to put a lemon drop in his mouth, when professor Filtwick burst into his office. He stood and went over to the timid little teacher who was clearly exhausted. He had to have been running a distance to be this tired.

"What's the matter professor?" Albus Dumbledore led him to the chair infront of his desk.

The moment he got his breath back, he looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes. "Trewalnery made a prophecy which I heard!"

Dumbledore sat back in his chair. This was unexpected.

"If you would, please relay it to me?"

* * *

Lucius Malfoy took another mouthful of firewhisky from his glass. His wife was upstairs in their bedroom getting ready for another night of doing her duty to the Dark Lord. Atleast she believed him when she asked where Draco was. He had told her he was at one or other of his friends' homes. He just hoped that she won't ask around to much, else she would know it was a lie.

He heard her coming down the staircase. He didn't even bother greeting her. Its not like she even acknowledges him. He heard the front door slam shut and he sighed. Taking another swig of his drink before he got up so that he can apperate to see his son. He also made a mental note to put more of his memories behind his mental barrier before he left to go to the meeting later that night.

* * *

Voldemort was pacing the room he had made his office. It was once a grand parlour, but now it portreyed doom and evil in every possible way.

He just saw Bella's memories of earlier and he was, honestly, caught off guard. He had no idea who the woman was. All he knew was she was a threat. And threats had to be eliminated. He hoped they enjoyed the little present he sent them.

He turned around when he heard somebody approaching the door. With a brisk knock, he answered, "Enter."

He watched as his one future mother of his child walked into the room. Wearing nothing but a cloak that hung open revealing her naked body underneath. Her blonde hair was pinned up. Her pubis was clean and her nipples hard.

"Master," she greeted and bowed down. He walked over to her. Walking around her. Pulling off the cloak. He wanted to toy with her for a bit before they got busy. After all he had a meeting to run in a little over three hours. A meeting which would hopefully show his followers that he was a step closer to immortality and destroying those who opposed him.

He motioned for her to follow him. They left his office, walked down the corridor and up one flight of stairs. They walked into his room. The only one who saw them once again, was Severus Snape. He smiled as he saw them head up the stairs. Getting quite a delicious view.

He left the main building to go down into the cellars. He past the wune and food storages, to go further into one of the caverns set aside esspecially for potion brewing. He needed to run some more tests on his current potion. After all, he had gotten a request from Dumbledore to make it. He had a weird, off, feeling about it. But he didn't question yet. He needed Dumbledore to trust him.

* * *

The twins placed their bags next to the two camping beds they will be using during their visit to Romania. They had arrived a few minutes earlier by International portkey. Charlie had picked them up at the Romanian ministry, them and both Bill and Fleur. So when they got to Charlie's flat near the reserve, they were issued beds and Charlie began making dinner.

"Fred! George!" Bill's voice came from down the hallway. They looked at each other. Knowing they have to tell their brothers and future sister-in-law some bad news. For once, they were not in a joing mood.

* * *

Harry and Hermione stood next to each other. Close enough to hear the other one's heart beat, but far enough to not touch. Hedwig sat in her cage which was next to Harry and Crookshanks had taken off after Deidre.

Sirius and the mysterious woman, Andrea, were looking at each other. Sirius had a look of adoration mixed with anger whilst Andrea looked as calm as ever.

"Why did we have to come here? Won't the storm just follow us and destroy this place aswell?" Sirius asked with a bit of a bite in his tone.

Andrea frowned and turned to look out a window next to the door. "This house will withstand much more than a magical storm. I don't understand all the magic that surrounds it, but aslong as it is owned by my family, we are safe." Tonks was about to question her aswell, when Remus turned to look at the two teenagers. He smiled kindly at the two very confused people standing infront of him.

"I believe that, since it appears that we are safe for the time being, that we should atleast try tell these two what we know of Soul Bonds." Remus looked first at Hermione and then at Harry. The two of them were still bewildered after what happened and with being in a house owned by a woman they have not met before a couple of hours ago. Both of them were very much aware of what was happening around them. Harry was looking around the place and at Andrea with a sceptical look. Whereas Hermione was once again thinking of numerous things at a blurring speed.

Sirius came forward and placed his hands on both of them's shoulders.

"I believe we need to sit down and have a nice long chat... Again..." Harry rolled his eyes. What was it with talks lately?

"Sirius, what the hell happened to us? I may look calm, but for some reason my body wants to run the opposite direction of my mind!" Harry said towards Sirius. Looking straight at him with nervous eyes. The only thing keeping him rooted on the spot was his Gryffindor courage.

Sirius smiled at him. "You are handling it much better than what your mother did!"Harry looked at his godfather with large eyes, "What?"

Andrea moved closer to them, not giving Sirius time to reply. "Let's go into the kitchen. We can talk there about both stories and get something to eat aswell." She tried looking at all of them with her kind smile, but she avoided Sirius. As she ushered them to the right, she glanced out one of the front windows. She could see the storm approaching over the surrounding mountains. It was lucky that this was the only residence for quite a distance, else others would have been suffering from this storm aswell. She followed them into the kitchen.

"So anybody for some tea?"

* * *

Doctors Granger and Granger had closed their practice early. Most people had already hastilly left for their homes when the emergency bulletin had come over the radio. They found themselves entering their home just as the first golf ball sized hail started to fall.

When they looked outside, they noticed something odd about the coulour of the weather. It was a dark green, and the hail looked more silver than it's usaul white.

* * *

Molly Weasley had ushered her two youngest into the Burrow when she noticed the storm approaching. In all her life she had never seen such a storm. As she was closing the front door, she heard Arthur coming in through the floo.

"MOLLY!" He yelled before he saw her coming in through the door leading into the kitchen.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Molly was worried. The last time she had seen Arthur in this state was when he told her he-who-must-not-be-named was back. It couldn't be one of her children! She had just looked at the clock moments ago!

"Good you are inside. Are Ron and Ginny in their rooms?" She nodded and wanted to reply. But he cut her off.

"We just got news that its a magical storm of some sort. It came in from a Greece island and its centering somewhere over the mountains in Wales."

Molly frowned and with a shock, she looked over at her husband.

"Harry was taken to a Greek island by Sirius!"

* * *

**Remember to review!**

Ps. It may seem jumbled up at times, but just look carefully and then the POV's will be clear. Its mostly 3rd PPOV so yeah

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**Oh! And the next chapter will have more HHR private moments away from the hub of the adult worries Wink Wink**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank You to all the Reviewers! **

**Please read and enjoy!  
Also check the notes at the bottom please!**

**AND REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other known characters and settings.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Dumbledore looked over to the leather book on his table. The book has caught his attention over the last few days. Ever since he received that letter, he has taken out the book and looked at it and out it back to many times to remember.

He knew the owner of the book relatively well, but not as well as he knew Nicholas Flamell... But now he had to hold book until the owner has come to get it. When he saw the book glow a faint red colour, he was tempted to open it. But he knew better. He sighed and ate another lemon drop and walked over to the window, looking over the lush green lawn surrounding the school, with the Forbidden Forrest not to far off.

It was at this stage that he heard the staircase start to turn. He looked over to the main gate and wondered which one of the professors who were on the school grounds, was about to ask permission to enter his office. Fawkes gave a low trilling sound and fluffed his feathers. Dumbledore smiled, "Enter!"

* * *

Harry and Hermione sat on a brown leather couch facing the other four occupants of the room. The four adults were sitting on three other chairs. Andrea was rubbing her forehead with her right hand. Sirius was holding onto his chair, his hands white and a scowl etched on his face. Remus and Tonks sat holding hands, Remus for his part looked quite calm on the exterior whilst Tonks had a look of pure excitement on her face.

"So what you are telling us, is because of my mother's sacrafice, I was destend to be soul bound to the person who would literally be my other half?" Harry asked, his question directed mainly at the new woman, Andrea.

She nodded, "The reason the others realised what was happening is because its actually something quite common in your family history Harry. And by being friends with James, they were bound to have heard the stories." Harry nodded, abeit a bit stiffly. Hermione was bitting her bottom lip, she was clearly in deep thought.

Remus chuckled, "Hermione, mind sharing what's on your mind?" Harry looked at Hermione who sat a few inches from him. He quickly looked away, not really sure what to say.

Hermione noticed this and felt a bit hurt, but didn't mention it, "What does this soul bond consist of? What will happen to us? Why me?" Sirius actually smiled a bit, but when Andrea started to explain, he gave her an unreadable look. Tonks noticed this and elboewe Remus sitting next to her on the love seat.

"Well Hermione, given what the two of you have been through together, it was inevitable that along the line, your friendship would grow into something more than that of two friends. Even though friendship is important in any relationship. But there has to have been some romantic feelings from both of you for the bond to have been sealed," Andrea paused, her eyes drifted over to Sirius, before she went on.

"As to your other questions... I'm not fully sure of what changes in your powers will occur," Harry looked up at her, "Because every couple is different than those who came before them." Hermione and Remus both nodded. Sirius stood up and paced before he settled behind the couch Harry and Hermione were seated on.

"Harry, I know this comes as a huge shock, well more of a surprise for some of us," Sirius laughed slighlty at his own joke, "but it could be a very good thing."

Harry frowned, he sat forward with his hands in his hair. "How Sirius? How can it be a good thing?" Hermione looked as if she could be close to tears. "Now Hermione is in even more danger than before, I'm even more clueless and lost when I heard the prophecy and with this stupid storm outside, I am getting aggitated!" Harry got up, walked over to the window and looked into the dark outside. His eyes on the rain drops falling against the window.

Everybody was silent for a while, when the light form the lightning outside, gave more light to the room, Harry's face looked deathly pale. He turned back to face the room. His eyes falling on Hermione, "I don't even know if Hermione would want me..." Hermione shook her head and ran at him, giving him a very toght hug. Harry held onto the witch in his arms with his face in her neck.

"Harry, you silly boy!" Harry frowned and oushed her away a little bit so that he could look into her eyes. "Explain?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry, Sirius has been trying to get me to admit my feelings for ages!" Harry's face lit up in a smile, "Really?" Hermione nodded and rolled her eyes again.

The two of them looked into each other's eyes and forgot about the other occupants of the room. Green eyes met brown. They both leaned in for the kiss...

"Excuse me you two," Sirius cleared his throat from where he stood behind them. Harry and Hermione looked down, still in each other's arms and blushed. "You two can kiss all you want later, but there are still some things that you probably want to hear." Sirius smiled at them and put his arms around the young couple, guiding them back to the couch.

"You know Sirius, that was actually quite mean!" Tonks said from next to Remus. Sirius waved her off, "Now just because you two are bonded, it doesn't mean you can go all willy-nilly now! You still have almost three months in which your bond has to stabalize and then your bond grows... Also your bond is only seen as a marriage when you consimate it!" Sirius said as he sat back down on his chair. Both Harry and Hermione were blushing to the roots of their hair at this stage.

"Padfoot, lay off them a bit!" Remus laughingly said. Sirius' smile grew and he winked at Harry. "Oh come on Moony! Just having some fun with my godson!" The four adults in the room laughed. Andrea got up, "Well let me go see what I can make for dinner." Just as she was about to get up, Sirius stood infront of her.

"Oh no! I believe you owe us an explanation!" Sirius had a serious expression on his face. Andrea sighed and sat back down, she smiled at Sirius who moved back to his chair.

"Sigh... Alright..."

* * *

Luna sat in her bed, curled up under the blankets with a book on her lap. The only constant light in her room came from the lamp on her bedside table. Her father had already went to bed and with the storm raging outside, she couldn't get herself to fall asleep.

She turned another page, looking down, she smiled, "I believe this is what daddy has been looking for..." She put a bookmark in the book and was about to turn the page when she got a far off look in her eyes, _"Two born from Evil, shall fall against the Wall of Light. For now, the War of Eons shall bring forth Death and Fear, Till the Bonds have been Made."_

Luna fell backwards onto her pillow. Her father stood in her doorway. His eyes were wide as he looked towards his daughter, thinking to himself that she is more like her mother everyday. He went to her to check up on her. Making a mental note to send that particular memory to Dumbledore.

* * *

In Romania, things were still a bit depressed, but the twins were slowly returning to their old selves.

"FRED! GEORGE! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Charlie's voice was heard down the hallway. The twins looked at each other, high fived and swiftly left through the front door. Bill and Fleur looked at each other with wide eyes, before theybroke out laughing.

"I better go and check up on Charlie," Bill gave Fleur a kiss on her cheek and a small hug before leaving to check up on his brother. Fleur laughed again and continued writing a letter to her parents in France. She was quite surprised that her little sister, Gabriella, had decided to attend Hogwarts and not the school all their ancestors had attended.

But Fleur was delighted. She would be her sister's guardian whilst she is in the UK and when she returns to France, she will return to their parents' custody. She made a mental note to find a slightly larger two bedroom appartment as soon as she returned to London. She heard Bill's laughter and Charlie cussing. She rolled her eyes, "Men!" She said with a faint French accent.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sat in his library with a glass of fire whisky in hand. He had just sent an elf with a request to Gringotts for an appointment as soon as possible. There was a few things he needed to do. He had a feeling his luck was very close to running out.

He took another mouthful and soon after the room was lightened by the lightning from the outside. He winced slightly and put the glass on the table next to him. Leaning forward, he looked into the fire and smiled faintly. Well atleast he saved his son and was getting his affairs in oreder. He cursed himself.

"How could I have been so stupid?"

* * *

**OK! Question time!**

**What do you guys think should happen to Ginny, Ron, Lucius, Luna and... Percy Weasley.**

**Also I never said that Voldemort's offspring will have ANY Potter blood. And NO Harry will not be having more than 1 wife Thank You Very Much**

**I won't be publishing on another site.**

**Please Review!**

**If you guys have any ideas or questions, send them to me either in reviews or private message.**

**Hope all is well!  
Smile!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for those who reviewed!**

**But alas... I won't update again till the end of May, after my exams (which I have to pass!)**

**I am sorry if there are some grammar errors and wrong tenses, don't flame me!**

**Hahaha**

**Things are finally starting to happen. But will these things be good? Bad? Or both?**

**Plus... Remember to review ok?**

**Those who put the story on alert (yes there are quite a lot of you!), please review? Pretty please with a choc chip cookie ontop?**

**Ps. Thanks for the awesome reviewers! I loved reading them!**

**Pps. And for the last time, Harry will not have more than one wife and Voldemort's offspring will not have any Potter genes. Plus... I think Sirius may have a say about some other things aswell!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other known characters or settings. I am not JK Rowling and I am not making any money off of this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"So, as Hermione and Remus have already pointed out, I'm an Elemental Guardian." Andrea looked the five people surrounding her square in the eyes. When she got to Sirius, she frownes at first before looking at the book shelf on the one wall.

"Are you going to elaborate on that...?" Sirius asked her. Andrea visibly relaxed as she let out a laugh. "Well, I will give you a brief over view. There's no need to bore you all to death..." Andrea smiled, though a tad sadly.

"I, Andrea Vermeulen, am the Guardian of Fire." The five people in the room all stared at her in shock.

"Your elemant is fire?" Harry said, envy on his face. Andrea nodded and smiled kindly at him.

"Yes. But when each Guardian finds their... Other half... They to will be able to control the same element as that of their partner." Andrea said. Remus looked at her with a frown on his face, "But why come now? Why interfere now?"

Andrea got a dark look on her face. She closed her eyes and took a few breaths before she continued once again.

"Our... Leader? No that's not the right word. More like, our trainer. Yes, well, he does not let us go off unless its our time. But seeing that we are scattered across the globe already, and with the prophecies... He had decided it was time for me to come," Andrea decided to keep some information, "Plus, somebody has to train Harry and Hermione in their element." Andrea said with cocky smile on her face.

Harry and Hermione stared at her, both of their mouths hanging open. Sirius looked from his godson to Andrea, "Excuse me? Did I hear you correctly?"

* * *

"_Death approaches fast, He who was born to defy the Dark Lord has found which He knew not, Power from Sources once thought lost, have joined the Battle. Death awaits, but Fate has changed."  
_

Dumbledore came back out of his pensive. He has viewed the new prophecy which Trewalnery made, almost twenty times already. Every time he does, he comes to the same conclusion.

The war is almost at their door. But it seems Harry has found something which could help them all. Dumbledore sat in his chair at his desk. Holding a note in his hand, he read it a few times again and stood up. Going down to the Entrance Hall, he opened the door and was met by fierce wind, hail and rain from the storm.

He breathed deeply...

"_Quies ante tempestatem! Sedo ventus! Aquas rainious disperetous!"_

Dumbledore staggered back against the wall. He leaned against the wall and slipped down to the floor. His breathing was hard and irregular. His wand still in his hand... He looked out through the open doors. He smiled a small, tired smile.

The storm was calming down almost immediately. The hail had already stopped and the rain was getting less. The winds stopped howling and even the thunder and lightning had calmed down. Even though the occasional bolt of lightning was seen lighting up the night sky.

It wasn't quarter of an hour later, that Minerva and Poppy found Dumbledore on the floor, exhausted to the point of fainting. They hurriedly took him to the infermary where Poppy told Minerva, "Extreme Magical Exhaustion."

Both of them came to a silent conclusion that Dumbledore must have exhausted his core in the process of banishing the storm.

Minerva sat next to Dumbledore's bed. Poppy was still bustling around the bed, making sure she got all the required potions.

"Oh Albus... Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Minerva said only loud enough for herself to hear.

* * *

Cornelieus Fudge was pacing his office. Ever since the cursed storm had started and nobody could give him any answers as to what exactly was going on, he has been even more grumpy. And now that the storm had died down for some unknown reason, he had a feeling that reason went by the name Albus Dumbledore.

Fudge sat back down. He stared at the cup of tea, which by now was ice cold. He sighed and rubbed his head in frustration. He heard the shuffling of feet from outside his office and he sighed once again. He got up from his desk and opened his door, "What is going on here?" Fudge yelled. In the reception area, he found a group of aurors debating over something and his entrance wasn't noticed.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was having a heated but whispered discussion with three younger aurors infront of him. Fudge cleared his throat. But all he got in return was Kingsley raising his hand, silencing the minister.

Fudge was seething by now. "What the hell is going on here Kingsley!" Kingsley sent the younger aurors off and turned to face the Minister. Kingsley faced the Minister with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Minister, one of the young men working for you, Mr. Percy Weasley, was found gutted in the personel bathroom down the hallway."

Fudge's eyes grew wide. "WHAT! That's obsurd! I saw the boy off into the floo myself when the storm came in!"

Kingsley nodded his head and made a note in his book. "Well, it seems he returned shortly after that. We don't know exactly why. But between him coming back and 25 minutes ago, somebody killed him. Now, if you would excuse me Minister, I need to go inform the family." Kingsley turned to leave, "Wait, let me get my coat. He did, after all, work for me did he not?"

Kingsley tried composing himself, but his eyes showed his shock. Fudge never cared for somebody else, esspecially somebody that couldn't promote his political career. So what was the man planning this time? What was going on in his head.

* * *

Arthur groaned and got out of bed, "Who would be coming by at this time of night? Esspecially after that storm?" He pulled on his robe and his slippers. He was almost out the bedroom door when the person knocked again. With this, molly woke up and noticed Arthur heading downstairs. She herself got up and followed him.

Molly got downstairs, just as Arthur opened the door (after asking the appropriate questions) to Kingsley and another man. But before she reached them, she let out a deafening scream.

There was one less fece adorning her clock. Instead there was a small heap of ash. Death had come knocking at the Weasley household.

* * *

"So what you are saying is basicly, because Harry and I are a soul bonded couple, we also somehow got the power to control storms?" Hermione asked levelheadedly.

Andrea nodded, "Yes. Very few people still know about elemental magic and even fewer have the magic to practice it." Sirius rubbed his face, "And now that they know they can control a power of nature, how are they going to be trained?"

Andrea smiled at Sirius before continuing in a lighter tone, "Well, I will be teaching them ofcourse!"

Tonks realised it was quiet. She looked at the window, "Guys?" They didn't answer her.

"As a Guardian you are able to train others to be able to use their 'talent'?" Remus asked. Andrea nodded.

"OI!" The five others turned to face an annoyed Tonks.

"I know you are all busy and all that jazz, but I'm trying to tell you lot the storm has stopped!" Tonks was standing with her hands on her hips.

"Somebody must have... Wait! The only one with enough power... Dumbledore." Andrea said.

Harry looked at the blonde woman. He looked directly into her eyes. "You know Professor Dumbledore?" She smiled at him, "I don't know him personally. But he knew my father."

* * *

Voldemort stood looking out the window. Oh he knew Dumbledore would have stopped the storm sooner or later, but that just means the Potter boy is close again. He smiled evilly to himself. He should hear any moment now if one of his new reqruits did her job. If she did... Well that means there is one less blood traitor to worry about.

But for now, Bellatrix needs to be reminded of her duties. Whilst the other one... Well she could join them. He left his office and turned down the corridor.

A death eater saw him and immediately fell to his knees and bowed.

"Find me Severus Snape and tell him his services is requested immediately!" Voldemort belowed out. The death eater scrambled to his feet and took of running back down the corridor he came from.

Voldemort started laughing. His evil laughter getting louder and louder. His two dutiful whores heard him in his chambers. Even some of the death eaters outside the mansion heard his laughter.

Oh... His newly formed plan was going to let some heads roll!

* * *

The next morning, Charlie opened the window to an exhaused Pig. "What did Ron think sending an owl this small so far!"

Bill and Fleur were about to go outside for a stroll. The twins were in the den busy with who knows what. Charlie sat down at the kitchen table and took a sip of coffee as he started reading his father's letter.

He spit out his coffee. Stared wide eyed at the letter, "GUYS! GET IN HERE!"

* * *

Andrea ushered her five guests into the kitchen. But before she herself could enter, Sirius pulled her back to the living room.

"You know you don't have to drag me!" Andrea let out with a huff as she was pushed back into a chair.

"What are you not telling us?" Sirius demanded. He stood infront of her with his arms folded over his chest. The 23-year old blonde raised her eyebrows. Sirius actually looked half threatening.

"What makes you think I'm hidding something?" She answered with a frown. Was it possible he was able to read her that easilly? Or did she let something slip?

Sirius glared at her slightly. He leaned forward and out his hands beside her shoulders against the couch. Their faces mere centimeters away from the other. Brown looking into now bluegreen eyes.

"I can feel you are keeping something important from me, and whether or not you want to tell me now or later, I will find out." Sirius spoke in a low voice. He wasn't threatening in the way he spoke, but he was determined.

Andrea looked into his eyes and didn't say anything. He stood up straight, sighed and turned to go to the kitchen.

"You may want to be careful that you don't burn something down!" Andrea called out to him. Sirius looked over his shoulder and frowned.

"Excuse me?" Andrea smirked and walked past him to the kitchen.

"You heard me old man!"

Sirius frowned. He stood their for a few moments, staring out the window to see the sun coming up. They have been awake the whole night and maybe it was just his tired mind playing tricks on him. He shook his head, "No. This is not some dream, this is real." He said to himself.

"Padfoot? Are you alright?" Sirius turned to find a concerned looking Harry watching him. He nodded and moved over to drape one arm over his godson's shoulder. "Just old age catching up with me apparently! Now, lets get some food and then a few hours of shut eye!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "You? Old? Ha! But then again you couldn't catch me even if you tried!" Harry taunted and ran off into the kitchen. Sirius belowed a laugh and chased after Harry. "I AM NOT OLD!"

Meanwhile, a half-kneezle, a wolf pup and an owl sat looking at the weird behaviour of their humans before they to went to the kitchen for some food.

* * *

**Remember to review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Will be back A.S.A.P!**

**Smile!**

**Ps. Review? Will give virtual cookies?**

**Pretty please? I got over a thousand hits in 9 days PLEASE REVIEW 0_0**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I was feeling very generous after all the amazing reviews I got! And I was tired of looking up Acts and Legislations! Hahaha sigh**

**Plus... I promised virtual cookies! Cookies to all those who reviewed! I appreciate it... And thank you for a great idea wink wink**

**To those who like Gossip Girl, I've written a fanfic called Chuck gets Bassified, please check it out =)**

**Please remember to review!**

**If... there is 180 reviews by the end of the week... I will write another chapter instead of sleeping a bit longer! **

**Now... Without further adue...**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Andrea sat on a chair facing a window. She was staring ahead of her, lost in her own thought when she heard footsteps coming closer. Andrea took her sword that was on her lap and put it back under her cloak at her side.

She was barely back in her previous position when Harry came into the room.

"Can't sleep I presume?" Andrea turned to the dark haired youth entering the room. Harry nodded and went to sit on the chair next to her.

"Yeah... And I keep dreaming of Voldemort and what if things turned out differently at the Ministary..." It was Andrea's turn to nodd.

"I understand what you mean... Say no more." The two sat quietly and looked out the window. "Harry, before we do much else, we need to get the Sword of Gryffindore." Andrea said in a serious tone.

Harry frowned, "What? Why?" Andrea was quiet for a few moments. "Because it is yours and you need to learn to fight with it properly." Andrea turned to face Harry and smiled.

"Now let us go and make an early dinner. I have a feeling the others will be waking up soon enough!" Just as they were about to leave the room to go to the kitchen, Remus appeared in the door.

"I'll help," the greying werewolf said with a smile. Both Harry and Andrea laughed. The three of them went into the kitchen and scowered the cupboards to find some food they could cook. They worked quietly, so as to not wake the others up. When the pasta was almost done, Hermione entered the kitchen.

"Harry, can I talk to you please?" Hermione, wearing a dark denim and pink black top with black ballet pumps, still looked sleepy. But her eyes were awake. Her hair was tied back in a tail. Harry thought to himself she looked real cute when she looked sleepy... Harry literally zoned out.

Remus walked over to Harry and poked him hard in thie side with a wooden spoon. "Harry, are you alright there?" Harry was blushing and mumbled something unclear that not even Remus could hear fully. Harry scurreled after Hermione who left to the living room, trying to hide her own blush.

As soon as Harry entered the room, "Harry would you mind if I borrowed Hedwig? I need to get a letter to my parents. They are probably worried sick and I've been so stupid I should have been trying to find out if they are alright with that storm we had..." Hermione stopped ranting when she noticed Harry smiling at her from directly infront of her.

"You are more than welcome to!" Harry laughed. "I'm sure she's around here somew..." Hedwig flew into the room and sat on Harry's shoulder. Giving a dignified hoot and she fluffed her feathers.

"Hey Girl, would you mind taking a letter to Hermione's parents?" Hedwig hooted, as if to say,_ 'Why would I not? It's not like I would ever turn something down!'_

Both the teens laughed. "Well there you have it 'Mione. Please send them my regards alright? I'm sure they will be perfectly alright!" Hermione bit her bottom lip and nodded. Her eyes to the side. Harry stepped forward and hugged her. He quickly stood back and turned to leave the room. Hedwig, who had decided to rather sit on the back of the couch after her master moved so much, gave a rather irrate hoot.

"Uhm well yes..." Hermione said mainly to herself. She quickly tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and opened the window for her. After she watched Hedwig fly over the tree tops, she left to go back to the kitchen.

* * *

Molly Weasley sat on the couch in the dark Burrow. She was rocking back and forth, her arms crossed over her chest, holding onto her shoulders. Her face was even more puffy than usual, her eyes bloodshot and tear stains on her cheeks. She still couldn't believe that one of her babies was dead...

Arthur Weasley stood in the door leading to the living room. But he couldn't make himself got to his wife. Something was holding him back. His own eyes were red from all the crying. He turned and went to sit at the kitchen table. He briefly glanced up at his wife's clock and saw that the twins and Bill and Charlie's hands were pointing at travelling.

The rest... Those that are left rather... Were pointing at _Mortal Peril_...

* * *

Ron was laying on his stomach in his room. His arms folded underneath his head. He had briefly cried, but nothing more that that. After all, it's not like he _liked_ the prat. Even though he was his brother and now lay dead and brutalised in the morgue underneath St. Mungo's.

Ron turned on his back and scowled. One of his fucking brothers is dead and where is his so called best friends? Oh right. They are lounging on some island and probably laughing at him and his family! He has always been there for them! How many times does he have to almost die for them before they realise his worth?

Harry had to have known that he liked Hermione! Why would he not invite Rona and Ginny if it wasn't clear that Harry wanted Herms for himself! That pompous git! He already has the money and powerful family history, why couldn't he just settle for Ginny!

* * *

Bill, Fleur, Charlie and the twins were quiet as the portkey took them to the Ministary. When they appeared there, they were surprised to find a large amount of aurors stationed all over the Ministary. They moved away from the portkey arrival area and were all checked by two solemn looking aurors none of them recognized.

"I can't believe things are this bad..." Bill said as he was still waiting fot Charlie who was the last of their group to be checked. One of the aurors, a middle aged man with a long scar on his right jawbone, turned to him.

"Unfortunately Mr. Weasley, your brother's murderer is still on the loose. It...apparently is bad for the Minister's image when somebody gets killed right down the corridor from his office." The man nodded and ushered them off as another group appeared to be checked.

* * *

Sirius entered the kitchen just as Remus and Hermione were dishing up the food. Following him was Deidre, Andrea's white wolf pup.

"Where have you been little one?" Andrea asked. Curious as to where her wolf pup was the last couple of hours.

Sirius scuffed, "'Deidre' had taken my robe, dragged it under the bed and used it as a pillow!" Sirius sat at the table with his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

Remus, Harry and Hermione laughed. Andrea looked a tad shocked and then frowned at her puppy.

"Well Padfoot, guess its because of your animagus form then," Remus said, trying to hide another laugh. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and broke out laughing scowled again but didn't reply. He just dished up some food onto his plate.

"Where is Tonks?" Andrea asked to nobody specific, genuinely curious as to where the Metamorph was. She bearly finished her question when they heard a crash in the house and then a, "Bollocks!" They laughed. Soon after Tonks finally joined them.

During dinner, Remus was a tad more quiet than usual. He glanced at Andrea every now and then, usually followed with a frown. Andrea had noticed this, and after the fifth time, she looked at him and spoke.

"Remus. What's on your mind?" She asked in a friendly tone. But even though she was friendly, there was also something telling them Remus should speak and not hold something back.

"Well... Seeing that it is the first time that any of us have met an elementalist, and Guardian of Fire at that, could you perhaps tell us more of yourself?" Remus gave a small smile and ate a grape from the bowl infront of him. Sirius, Harry and Hermione all turned to look at Andrea. Tonks ate another bite of pasta before she to looked at Andrea.

"I guess I owe you guys... This make take a while so how about I explain whilst we finish eating. If I am still explaining when we are done, we could take some coffee in the living room?" Andrea asked the group. She got nods from all of them in return.

"Well..." She took a sip of pumpkin juice, pulled a face at the taste and sighed before she started with her story.

"Let me get something off my chest before we continue. You should all know this. Esspecially you Harry." Harry looked directly into Andrea's now dark blue eyes and frowned.

"James and Lily Potter were supposed to be trained as elementalists." Silence greeted her. "You see... They were what my... tutor would call 'late bloomers'. Their bond may have settled, but because of some unknown factor, their elemental gift never awakened until Harry was about one month old. They were already in hidding when the news reached my tutor and unfortunately he couldn't reach them on time to take them under his wing. It was his responsibility to teach them, since their original tutor, my tutor's brother, was murdered by his wife." This was hard to accept for all of them.

Harry sat forward with his hands in his hair. "Please Andrea, go on. I need to hear this."

"Elemental gifts usually run in the family. It does happen that it skips a generation or two, but sooner or later it will resurface. Plus I have already vaguley mentioned that bonded couples share the same power. But say when two people of different elemental powers were to bond, they would keep their original element but also get control over their bonded partner's." Andrea paused and took a bite of her rappidly cooling pasta.

"There are some examples of that. Hermione, you may have noticed you have an affinity for fire, whereas Harry is a natural with anything in regards to the air. But!" She paused, "You two are also special. You have each other's gifts, but also that of storms." Harry looked at the table infront of him. Could this possibly be what the prophecy meant? _The power he knows not?_

Hermione looked a tad shocked and reached out to grab hold of Harry's hand who in return squeezed her hand and didn't let go.

"There is just one other couple, an unbonded one, that is in the same boat as yourselves." The two teens vaguely heard her. Sirius frowned, _what on earth?_

"So, what can there be expected of, elementalists?" Sirius asked a question he, Remus and Tonks have all been thinking about.

"Well, they ofcourse control their elements but they also grow in their normal magic all other witches and wizards have. But with training and the right 'triggers' they can tap further into their magical cores causing their cores to grow. Plus... If they are able to grow enough in their magic, a wand becomes nothing more than an ornament to be oggled once in a while." Once again there was silence. Until...

"I thought wandless magic was impossible?" Harry asked. It was Hermione who answered him. "Actually no. It is possible, like accidental magic all untrained witches and wizards 'accidentally' perform, but some people have theories about it being like silent casting whereas others, who we now know are closer to the truth, speculate that it depends on the magical core." Andrea nodded at Hermione.

"Correct. But some of the things elementalists can do is spectacular. But they are never allowed to interfere if the time is not right. For example, I was only recently granted permission to finally start helping you. The main reason for this is quite simple really. It's to protect the Guardians and other elementalists from harm, corruption and a thirst for to much power. I lost my own sister to the dark side. Or rather they grey area inbetween."

Before anybody could question her, Andrea smiled and continued once again. "The differences between Guardians and elementalists isn't that big. Basicly elementalists have more leeway when it comes to acting. But Guardians can under no circumstances act without that permission. Plus Guardians train elementalsits in the elemental powers and if you are lucky enough, you get a Guardian assigned to you who could teach you how to use a weapon." Andrea winked at Harry and then laughed at his facial expression.

"Wait a minute! That's why you want us to get the sword of Gryffindore?" Harry said as he looked at Andrea. He felt Hermione squeeze his hand in support.

"Yes. That and you really shouldn't let family heirlooms lay around!" Andrea said before she picked up her glass, turned the pumkin juice into guava juice and happily drank her drink. Sirius looked at Andrea. Was it possible? Or did he just understand her wrong? Maybe it was time to corner her again. Oh gosh those pink lips!

Whilst Sirius was staring at Andrea's mouth, Tonks smirked and picked up some grapes. Aiming for her cousin.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL TONKS!" Sirius yelled as he was his by grapes in his face.

"Oh just waking my cousin up from his day dream!" The five laughed at Sirius who sat with his arms folded and glaring at Tonks.

"I would recogmend getting some sleep tonight. Tomorrow we shall be going to the Granger ressidence to fetch Hermione's parents. Then... I believe Sirius' Grimmauld place would be suitable for a while." Andrea said. Sirius glared at her.

"Well actually I'm having a new home built. I've had enough of that dungeon thank you very much!" Remus rolled his eyes. But he understood completely. Andrea nodded, "Alright. Well how about we return here? But Sirius, you and Harry may want to go to Gringotts tomorrow." They all frowned but couldn't get more out of Andrea.

Tonks leaned forward, "Well, I actually have to get back to work in three days. Unless I want to lose my job that is!" Tonks actually looked half upset. But she didn't voice her complaints. "Nymph, you seriously need a new job!" Sirius said from across the table. Tonks glared. But before she could jump over the table to strangle her cousin, Remus pulled her back and calmed her down.

Harry got up to make some coffee, when Hedwig started pecking at the window.

"That's strange, she shouldn't be back yet?" Harry said. Loud enough for all the occupants in the kitchen to hear.

* * *

Dumbledore was walking back to his office. A bit slowly, but he was getting there. He still needed to find a new professor for DADA and it seems he may need two others aswell... For History... And he had a feeling... For...

* * *

**Please remember to REVIEW**

**Also Please check out my Gossip Girl FF!**

**Ps. Thanks for those who support me =)**

**Pps. Thanks for those thinking of me and my exams, I hate accounting!**

**PPS. DID I MENTION PLEASE REVIEW?**

**Till next time!**

**Smiles from now almost ALMOST chilly South Africa**


	17. Chapter 17

**HELLLOOOOO!**

**Thank you to all those who revieved! I appreciate it!**

**Btw. Whats YASB? Or what ever that was? havn't heard of it before?**

**And to my flamers...**

**Go flame those who don't even use capital letters. I'm just going to ignore the flamers. Plus in one of my Harry Potter books, they actually did put an 'e' at the end of Gryffindor. And Minerva's surname is spelt in two different ways so HUH? Confusing but I guess its the change in English.**

**Oh Well**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Harry took the letter from Hedwig and before he could turn around, Hermione was already by his side, grabbing the letter worriedly from his hand.

She quickly opened it,

"_Dearest Hermione_

_We are fine! Don't worry!_

Your father and I left London just after the storm. We were on our way to the Macintosh's when we noticed Hedwig flying near the car.

_Are all of you alright? What was that storm about? Please write us as soon as possible, we are worried!_

With love,

_Mom and Dad"_

Hermione frowned, "Harry, why would they leave London? Something is wrong!" Hermione looked at Harry with large worry filled eyes. Hermione started pacing. "Something must have happened, why else would they just suddenly leave their practice?" Harry himself was worried. He glanced over at Sirius.

"What can we do to find out?" But before Sirius could reply, a burst of gold and red appeared in the kitchen. Floating down to the table was a letter and one red feather.

Andrea gave a low whistle, "A phoenix? Nice..." Remus leaned over and opened the letter. He sighed, "Guys, I think you should all sit down for this." His tone was morbid. But the two teens who were standing, hurriedly moved back to the table. Tonk's hair was her normal black colour. Her eyes the same dark brown as that of her cousin. She briefly saw the first few sentences of the letter and it did not sound good.

"_Dear Harry, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Hermione_

_I regret that I have to inform you, and in such manner, of the murder of Percy Weasley._

_The funeral will be tomorrow afternoon._

_A ceremony will be held at the Ministry due to the fact that he was a Ministry worker. I have also received a letter from Arthur asking that the family have some time to grieve their fallen family member._

_I hope that all is well _

_The ceremony starts at 14:50. Just ask at the reception desk to be taken to the hall._

_Yours trully_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Silence around the table. Remus out the letter down and ran his hand over his face. Tonks quickly took hold of his other hand and squeezed it, not letting go.

Hermione was biting back tears. Harry for his part, was angry. Angry with himself for not being there to help his other best friend. Angry at Voldemort for killing people for the fun of it. Heck! He was even angry at Sirius for keeping him here and not letting him face his enemy. Harry stood up angirlly, his chair falling to the ground. His hands clenched by his side.

"I have to do something! I can't let Voldemort keep on killing people!" Harry was on his way to storm out of the kitchen, Sirius and Hermione both shooting up to go and try calm him.

Andrea started glowing a faint blue colour. Her eyes were fully blue, no white visable. She turned to face Harry, held out her hand and forced Harry against the wall. Never moving an inch. The space between her and Harry was surrounded by bright blue flames, preventing any others from coming close to them.

"Let me go!" Harry demanded. He was angry. But looking into the once kind eyes of Andrea, he was scared. Not even Voldemort's eyes could scare him this much. Was this any indication of the power hidden in himself? Waiting to be unleashed?

"You will calm down. You are not a little toddler still crying about a night light. Act like your age! You will never be able to fully bond with your soul mate if you don't get over your immaturity!" Andrea's voice was like ice. It felt as though her voice cut right into his soul.

"I will not teach you if you continue like this! Did I waste my time in coming here? It is not like I wanted to meet my own soul mate! But here I am, looking out for a little boy who doesn't even stop to think!" Harry could only stare at her. Even though somewhere in his mind, he kept telling himself, _Fight back! Don't let her do this to you!_

Andrea smiled, "You should learn to protect your mind. Its like an open book!" She laughed and then suddenly the flames died down. Harry stared up at her with hate filled eyes.

"Well what do you suggest I do then? Huh?" Harry stood up and stared at her defiantly. Andrea, now back to her normal self, looked directly into Harry's jade-like orbs.

"Grow up and get back to me. You are allowed to leave. I will see you when I believe the time is right." And with that, she was gone. Even her wolf pup, Deidre, who was laying underneath the table with a bone, was gone. On the table there was an old broken cup. Underneath it on a scrap of parchmant, there was one word and a countdown timer, "Portkey. 55:46.5"

Sirius growled and punched the cupboard behind him. Some plates fell out and onto the floor. Harry held his head in his hands with his legs pulled up to his chest. Hermione sat down next to him and put her one hand on his shoulder.

"It will be alright Harry...We will figure this out!" Hermione tried comforting Harry. "No, it won't. You and I both know that without her teaching me... And you... We can't harnass the power needed to defeat Voldemort..." Harry said as he looked up to the roof.

Hermione knew what Harry said was true, but in the end, no matter what, she would stick by his side. Fully bonded couple or not!

Remus sighed and walked over to Sirius who was standing with his head against the shattered door of a once beautiful cupboard.

"We should pack... Don't want to miss our own portkey now do we?" Remus was worried. Things did not turn out the way he had hoped. They all know Harry jumps in head first to orotect others and in a way, that's what makes him so amazing. But he knew Andrea had a few valid points. But for now, he needs to try keep them all together and in one piece.

Hermione pulled Harry up and helped him to his room. Harry felt like a little child that has been chastised for being naughty.

"Dammit! Who does she think she is! She has no right to treat me like that! I'm tired of being treated like a oittle kid!" Harry kicked the wall. He knew Hermione was standing right behind him. But he needed to vent his anger.

Deep down, he knew there is truth in what was said. A boy cannot do a man's job.

Meanwhile...

Remus and tonks had left the kitchen a few moments after Harry and Hermione. Sirius heard them talking to each other. But other than that, he wasn't quite sure what was going on.

Except that when he tried to get between Harry and Andrea, blue flames ran up his arms, leaving bright blue lines in the outline of flames, on his hands and lower arms. He looked back down at his hands, "She's my soul mate?"

* * *

Andrea had arrived back at the cottage she used before she had left a couple of days ago. She walked inside after making sure she was alone and put her bag down. Deidre jumped onto the bed and made herself comfortable.

Even though she felt bad about leaving and treating Harry like that. But she knew it had to be done. He needs to accept that things happen and they can't always be changed.

She felt bad. Real bad. Sirius realised what he was to her. Or rather what she was of him. She felt the bond open up. It wasn't supposed to happen! Atleast not yet. If only she could get Harry and Hermione to the point of the bond opening like hers and Sirius', then it would be so much easier. But things had to go and be different for Guardians and their soul mates!

She cursed softly. Well, whilst she was here again, she should atleast be planning to get into a certain little B&B and do some... Shopping.

* * *

Draco looked out the window in his new room. The storm may have stopped, but it left a path of destruction in its wake. He was waiting on his father, or atleast a letter or something! He hasn't seen or heard of him since he left the other day.

Draco turned to go back to his bed. Beside his bed on the table, stood a cup of hot choclate and something apparently called a muffin. He shook his head, "House elf thinks I need cheering up like a kid!" But apparently it worked. Draco took a bite from the muffin and smiled. Hey it didn't taste to bad!

By the time he had finished, he was about to lay on his bed, and be bored, when he heard the distinct sound of somebody apparating. The only person who could get to him, was his father. So Draco hastilly went downstairs to see his father.

What he didn't expect, was for his father to look so... Ill...

* * *

Lucius looked at the cup infront of him with a frown. That cup of coffee did not taste right. He wanted to call the house elf, but decided against it and walked down to the kitchen personally. Just as he was about to enter, he heard his wife's voice,

"Make sure that the master gets some of this in all his food and drink! And do not slip up! Also, I forbid you to inform him of this or anybody else! Do you understand Tros?" Lucius looked around the corner and saw his wife giving a vile of pale yellow potion to the elf.

Lucius scowled and left without his wife or the elf being any wiser. He went to his study, retrieved some important documents, books, some clothing and all the keys to the vaults, aswell as the shrunken jewelery boxes which contained some of his family heirlooms and went to the hearth.

"Gringotts!" He said very clearly and dissapeared in the green flames.

* * *

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black knee length dress with sleeves that reached her elbows. Her hair was left to hang around her shoulders. If it wasn't for her red ouffy eyes, she might have looked good.

She scowled when she heard the twins going past her room. Since they have gotten back, along with Bill, Charlie and Phelghm, they have been distant. Oh they have shown support and have been there for mom and dad. But Ron and herself have pretty much been ignored. With Ron it wasn't a new occurance, but her two eldest brothers loved her!

Plus Harry has been a no show ever since they left to that island somewhere. She knew that she needed to up her game plan if she planned on getting Harry and his money. Plus her mother had a brilliant plan. Even Ronald can get his mudblood he wants!

She smiled at herself in the mirror. Running her hands down her sides. She nodded her head, "Well I guess it's time..." She left her room and went downstairs to join her family.

* * *

Voldemort sat in his throne. Looking down to the kneeling girl infront of him, he gave an evil laugh.

"You did well for your first mission." He stood up and walked up to her. "Thank you Master!" They ypung woman answered. She was still kneeling and looking down. Her black hair covering her face. Voldemort stood infront of her.

"I have another assignment for you. You better not fail me or I will kill you." He pulled her up by her hair, tilting her head, looking into her slanted eyes...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Hope it was sattisfactory?

**Who can guess the identity of our dear new DE?**

**Who is her next victim?**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA**


	18. Chapter 18

**Over 200 reviews! EEP!**

**Rattler 1: Thanks for telling me. I really did not know that!**

**'ep': What is 'sympa'?**

**Eliizilla: hahahahahahahaha**

**Whooohoooo! I decided to update for two awesome reasons!**

**Got amazing reviews**

**82% year average going into exams for one of my most difficult law subjects!**

**And the next victim shall fall at one point or another...**

**And Neville and Luna will appear when the time is right...**

**Remember Harry is kind of in a pickle at the moment...**

**=D I'm HAPPY!**

**Ps. Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Sirius entered the kitchen to find everybody waiting just for him. Harry sat stone faced at the table staring ahead of him into space. Hermione sat next to him holding his hand, biting her bottom lip and looking worriedly at him. Remus was standing at the sink next to Tonks who was finishing a glass of water.

Remus looked up when he heard Sirius enter. He frowned when he saw Sirius wearing a long sleeved shirt and gloves, but didn't enquire. Sirius had moved to stand behind his godson and Hermione. Placing his hands on their shoulders.

"It's time to go if I'm not mistaken..." Sirius said, he was trying to be less serious, but he knew that the situation they find themselves in, is not something to be taken lightly.

The 5 of them, plus two familiars in their carriers, held onto a piece of the portkey and looked down to the scrap of paper infront of them.

"_7...6...5...4...3...2...1"_

With that came the familiar tugging sensation of a portkey and the spinning. When they looked up from their respective spots (Harry from the ground), they found themselves not far from Grimmauld place. Sirius, Remus and Tonks quickly made sure the two teens were bundled through Grimauld Place's front door.

It's still Headquaters for the Order of the Phoenix. But it was also still Sirius' house. It was empty. Not even Kretcher was there. Which was to be expected after what happened. Hermione didn't even ask questions about him.

The group moved upstairs quietly, avoiding waking up the portrait of Sirius' mother. Upstairs, Sirius put his stuff in his old room. Harry got a room next to Sirius', Hermione took the room across from Harry and Remus and Tonks took the room to Sirius' other side.

Even though Harry heard Sirius, Remus and Tonks going downstairs, he didn't want to go down just yet. He sat on the three quarter bed in the room and sighed. The room was his temporarilly and even had a desk on one side and the cupboard was already filled with new clothes. Courtesy of Sirius.

Harry fell backwards on his bed and sighed. The last few days have been pretty confusing and frustrating. And now... Because he doesn't think before he acts, he may have just buggered things up quite a bit.

"_Knoc, knock."_ He sat up on his bed and straightened his glasses.

"Come on in Hermione." He smiled. He knew deep down she would be there for him. But he also knew he needed to protect her. Keep her safe.

Hermione opened the door and smiled when she saw Harry sitting on his bed. Their rooms were similar in design and colour. Apparently Sirius wanted to make it clear he was very much anti-Slytherin.

She walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Harry?" She asked. She knew he was listening to her, but somehow, she wanted to make sure he was in the right mood to talk.

"Hermione... You can say what's on your mind. I won't bite your head off you know," Harry smiled sadly at her.

"Try not to feel to bad about what happened alright? I know you are upset," Hermione looked pointedly at Harry who couldn't look her in the eye, "and it's not completely your fault! Hell what happened to Percy is not your fault at all even!" Hermione reached out to take his hand and squeeze it.

Harry smiled sadly, "Sometimes I just wish I can make a difference, actually do something and not just sit around waiting!" Harry exclaimed. He stood up. Still holding Hermione's hand. He looked down, into her eyes. "And now? Now I promise you I will protect you even more than before!" Hermione stood up, her hands on her sides, "Harry! I am not some porcelain doll you know! I can look after myself just fine!" Hermione's voice was raised. She was clearly on edge.

"I know that Hermione, I just won't be able to survive if something happened to you." Hermione looked at him, her mouth slighly open. "Not just now because of the soul bond. Since we were literally just friends. You mean the worls to me and I could never let anything happen to you!" The two of them were quiet, staring into each other's eyes...

Their heads moved in closer...

Their lips about to touch...

"Shit!" Sirius' voice came from the door. He stood in the doorway, he ran his hand over his face, the other still on the door knob.

Harry and Hermione blushed, their heads against each others.

"It's OK Padfoot, you can come in..." Harry smirked at his godfather.

Sirius nodded and walked in. He stood infront of the window, even though he could see the two teens from the side.

"I think it would be best if you guys sat down for this..."

* * *

Arthur sat gravely staring at the casket infront of him. It was still seven hours till the service, but they had to be there for Percy's will reading. And the minister wanted to speak to them. After the aurors questioned them.

He put his head in his hands and sighed. He can't cry now. Not now. His family needed him to be strong. But... One of his sons was brutally murdered. Not even in battle, but in a bathroom! Why? Who would do this?

He got up, walked over to the open casket and looked into the ashen face of his son. He made a silent promise to himself to protect his other children as much as he could. None of them would be killed like this. Not if he can help it.

Bill came to stand next to his father. He put a hand on his shoulder and also looked down to his brother.

"Dad... We are all going to miss him... And Kingsley will make sure his murderer is found..." Bill tried comforting his father. He knew this would not be the last death seeing that they are looking at a war on the horizon. But he knew that he himself would be helping catch the murderer before another is killed.

Arthur nodded gravely. He looked at Percy's face again before looking up and staring ahead of him to the wooden pedestal where the minister would be standing.

"They say the murder weapon appears to be an asian dagger Bill... Who still fights with weapons like that?" Bill frowned at his father, but guided him away from the casket to where the rest of the family was sitting.

* * *

Lucius was laying on an extra bed in the cottage. He had sent the house elf to St. Mungo's a while ago to aqquire some of the potions he would need to get atleast a bit better. He had told Draco some of what had happened and knew atleast his affairs have been settled at Gringotts if he didn't make it.

He looked over to Draco who was sitting in a chair near the window and writing in a journal. And thankfully... His heir, the Malfoy heir, was safe and out of harms way for now atleast.

"Draco?" Lucuis spoke. Draco looked up, put his journal down and walked over to his father.

"Yes father?" Draco replied with a frown on his face.

"Do me a favour? Stop seeing Parkinson?" Draco smirked. "With pleasure!"

The two Malfoy men laughed.

"Is there somebody else who has caught your eye then?" Lucius enquired. Draco smirked, "Maybe father. Maybe."

Draco handed his father the cup of tea on the table next to him and helped him drink some. The two were quiet for a while. It had started raining lightly in their area and the soft rain drops were hitting the window.

"Draco... Your mother is with child..."

* * *

The bell above the door let Borgain know he has a customer. He looked up from where he was busy at the main display case to see a cloaked figure walking up to him. He couldn't make out the identity of the person, but that was not uncommon around these parts. He moved closer to the door leading to the back of the shop, his hand never straying far from his side where he kept his wand. His pudgy little fingers twitching.

His regular customers don't come in alone anymore. Ore even without sending a messenger a few minutes beforehand. So he knew there was a possibility that this person could cause trouble.

He watched as the person walked over to a display to the right back corner of the shop, about six feet from where he was standing. He caught a sweet smell coming from the figure. Aqua and... some fruit or another.

"Ma'm? Is there anything I can help you with?" Borgain moved closer. A crooked smile on his face. From the angle the woman was standing, he could see a golden curl hanging next to a slender jaw.

"Why yes. I believe you can." A deadly female voice answered him. When the figure turned around, he looked into a pair of glowing blue eyes. A gloved hand reached out to him and he started dangling two feet from the ground. Whips of blue flames apeared. Thrashing around in the air. Borgain was kicking like a man being hanged.

"You can either help me... Or I will send you to the Shadow Dimension to be fed on by monsters even Voldemort will fear..." The female said. He saw a smile form on her face. It felt as if his lungs were being taken apart molecule by molecule. His insides felt as though they were being burnt to ashes.

All he could do... Was nodd... Giving an affirmative that he would do as she ask.

"Good. Now that we have come to an agreement..."

* * *

It was quiet around the breakfast table. They were having a late breakfst before they were to attend Percy's funeral. Tonks was even more quiet than usual aswell. She had received a letter from Kingsley that morning which at first didn't make sense, until Remus figured out the hidden code.

The auror ranks have been infiltrated and she was being advised to quit. Tonks was extremely unhappy and upset. Seeing that she was the only one between her and Remus who had a constant income. Until Sirius got her to calm down by informing them if she does in fact quit, he would support them financially.

Remus was upset to put in mildly, but he was out voted. So he sat eating some bacon and looking even older than usual.

Harry's thoughts were all over the place. When Sirius told them what he figured out about Andrea, Hermione and himself were shocked. But,he was glad aswell. Even though Andrea and himself may not be on good footing at the moment, his godfather deserved to be happy aswell.

Plus thinking of the funeral made Harry even more depressed. He had never been close to Percy, but the Weasley's were like a second family to him when he didn't have one to call his own.

"Harry, please eat something?" Hermione said from her spot next to Harry. She had been watching Harry push his food around his plate for the last ten minutes and she was worried. Last night he didn't eat that well and now he isn't eating.

Harry gave Hermione a small smile and tried eating a few bites of bacon and eggs along with a slice of toast. Hermione put her hea on Harry's shoulder and held his hand. No matter what, she'd be right by his side.

They were all dressed in formal black robes. Sirius just had a pair of black gloves laying next to him on the table to hide the lines on his hands. He wasn't sure yet how to make them go away and until he did, he wasn't about to let anybody else know about them. He already spoke to Remus and Tonks about it aswell and made them all promise to no say anything.

Sirius was busy on his third slice of toast when Tonks gave him a dirty look. "What?" Sirius shrugged and finished his piece of toast. "I'm still trying to gain some weight you know!" Sirius held the next piece of toast up as if to say _'I HAVE to eat!'_ This made Harry laugh a little. Atleast he got Sirius, Remus, Tonks and ofcourse Hermione in his life. And apparently Andrea aswell.

"So before we go to the funeral service, we have to go to Gringotts to see your account manager Griphook and mine Greymouth on some business." Sirius stated before he took a bite of bacon and swallowed it down with some coffee.

"Seriously Padfoot? How many times are you going to remind me?" Harry gave Sirius a bored look. Sirius only shrugged and drank some more coffee.

"And I will be taking Hermione to her parents and bring them here when we find them before we meet up with you in the lobby at Gringotts." Remus said. Hermione smiled at him thankfully. Tonks nodded, "And I'm meeting up with Kingsley in his office to find out what's going on." Tonks frowned. Her hair was still its normal black, but she added some red highlights to her hair.

They all knew what they were going to do and where they would meet up. But that didn't mean it would go as planned.

"And if anything happens..." Hermione started talking, but Sirius cut her off, "Yes Hermione, we use the new mirrors to contact each other." Sirius stuck his tongue out at Hermione who folded her arms and glared at him in return.

"Why was I the one scolded for being immature when Sirius acts like that?" Harry asked Remus. Tonks was holding her stomach from laughing.

"Good question Harry!" Remus answered much to Sirius' annoyance.

* * *

Hermione and Remus appeared behind some trees lining the small road leading to a country cottage about hundred yards off. Thankfully the drizzle that seemed to have fallen that morning, has stopped. So they didn't have to worry about getting wet. Plus Remus had already thought of the issue of how they got there.

His car had broken down and was in the town overhead. One of the travellers coming this way, took pity and gave them a lift to the bottom of the road.

"Remus?" Hermione asked just when they were about to walk up the road.

"Yes Hermione?" Remus turned to the bushy haired teen next to him. He had a friendly smile on his face, even when he saw her walk deeper into the trees and sit on a rock.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Remus frowned but tried not to worry to much. Or atleast let the worry show. He sat on a fallen tree stumo across from Hermione and looked at her.

Hermione sighed. "Remus... I guess things are just changing way to quick and with this soul bond thing... What if I'm not good enough to help him? What if I am not good enough for him?" Hermione was clearly bitting back tears. Remus quickly went to her and hugged her.

"Hermione! You are good enough! You are an amazing witch, an awesome friend and I believe you and Harry will be very, very happy together. Now," Remus went to help her up and gave her a hug. "Don't worry to much alright? You are not alone, plus Harry would rip anybody's head off if they want to hurt you!"

Remus gave Hermione another hug and the two of them continued their walk to the secluded cottage.

When they were still some distance away, Hermione noticed two females in the yard near some rose bushes. One was clearly her mother, her own curly hair visible from a distance.

"MUM!" Hermione shouted and ran the rest of the way towards her mother.

* * *

Tonks finally sat down in Kingsley's office and waited for him. It took her ages to finally get there. Plus for some reason, some of the aurors were treating her like she has the plague or something because they either distance theirselves from her or sneer at her.

"Hmpf wonder what they threw into the water that so many have turned into bigger arsewipes than before," Tonks said to herself. "Unfortunately Tonks, that is a bit of bad news I need to tell you." Tonks turned around to face Kinsley who was entering his office. He put locking and silencing charms on his office. But before he sat down, he flicked his wand a few times and a grey plume appeared on his bookshelf, coming from inside an odd circular trinket.

"I have been finding these odd little devices every time I've entered my office," Kingsley said when he made himself comfortable behind his desk.

"What exactly are they? And more importantly, why are they here?" Tonks leaned in closer and looked into Kingsley's eyes with a questioning look on her face.

"They are muggle inventions used for spying and listening to conversations. They are called bugs," Kingsley sighed, "And as to the why? There are some amongst our ranks who are busy turning our own against us. You may have noticed when you came here, some are just of their rockers. And others are even more paranoid than usual."

Tonks' mouth was slightly ajar. She stood up and paced the office. "How many of ours have been compromised?" She looked at Kingsley. He tried keeping his face emotionless, but his eyes betrayed him.

"As far as myself and a few others could figure out, atleast a third."

* * *

After Sirius and Harry left the bank, Sirius took Harry for a pint of butterbeer before the service. Harry was still pale from the news he got at the bank.

"Harry are you alright there Pup?" Sirius asked concerned from where he was seated across from Harry. Harry was quiet for a few moments. Staring at the ring that now sat on his right index finger.

"I guess it was just a bit of a shock to hear everything that was said... Getting the titles... Lord of three houses. Actually two since I am only guardianm of the third till I have a daughter to take it... But Sirius... I feel so bad. Thoe mounds of gold won't bring my parents back... But I'd rather be dirt poor and have them..."

Sirius nodded. He knew what Harry meant, but "Harry, your parents would not want you moping like this. They would want you to live!" The two gave each other sad smiles. In silence they finished their butterbeers and moved over to the floo to go to the Ministary.

Sirius glanced at Harry. He trully did love Harry as he would his own son. He promised James and Lily he would protect Harry what ever the cost. And he will! Nothing will hurt his godson on his watch.

Just as they were about to dissapear in green flames, Sirius hugged Harry in a fatherly way and ruffled his hair. Harry rolled his eyes and the two of them turned in the green flames...

* * *

Andrea watched silently from the corner as Sirius and Harry flooed away. She sighed. Finishing her own butterbeer, she got up to go back to Diagon Alley. She took it upon herself to go get the new books for the new year for Harry and Hermione when she intercepted the letters. Plus she had to pop into Florish & Blott's in anyway to order some books she wanted for herself. Before she entered the Alley, she swiftly dispersed of the black cloak. Leaving her in a set of light blue robes, Her eyes and robes matching. Her hair was tied back and she even wore a pair of black boots.

It was deffinately weird to be dressed in wizards clothes again after she has been dressing like a muggle for most of her life.

As she walked, she smirked when she noticed some heads turning. Hey! It wasn't like she was shallow or anything, but a girl does like to be noticed.

"Well well well... What do we have here?" Andrea was stopped by a dark haired boy around Harry's age. To his sides were to rather large goons.

Andrea looked them up and down, stepped to the side and tried passing them. _I take back the comment about girls liking to get noticed!_ She scolded herself. But the dark haired pompous git, apparently thought he had some charm of some sort.

"My advise to you dear lady, is to not walk away from a Zabini..." She first looked at the hand on her arm. Then her eyes travelled up to meet his brown ones. "And my advise to you is to remove your hand if you want to keep it."

She shrugged of his grip and walked away. Rolling her eyes. She was barely five feet away, when this Zabini boy spoke again.

"You're probably nothing but a mudblood in anyway!"

Andrea smireked and kept walking.

_If only you knew..._

* * *

**So next chapter is the funeral and Harry and Hermione time... Uh yes... haha they will be having a little talk with the Grangers aswell.**

**And Sirius and Lupin get letters...**

**Please remember to review!**

**Ps. REVIEW!**

**And in two weeks I'm writing accounting! AHHHHHH!**

**Hope all is well!**

**Now go REVIEW! Off you go!**

**pps. Who can tell me what the meaning of both prophecies are? Hmmmm?**


	19. Chapter 19

**PLEASE DON"T SHOOT! **

**Sorry but RL was a tad hectic the last couple of months. Still is actually, but I'm trying to make time for everything including FF. I may write again soon, or maybe not. Moving to new farm this weekend, assignments, exams coming up, my cousin's wedding... BLAH BLAH BLAH**

**Thank you to each and every one of you for reading my stories and still not giving up on me actually finishing this story.**

**This is a short chapter, I'm really crud and writing funeral scenes for a fantasy story and it's not like its a normal funeral in any way. But this chapter had to be done, so there it is! Will give more attention to the next chapter.**

**A few questions though...**

**How long before the new school term should start?**

**What do you guys think about Andrea?**

**Who should Draco end up with? Gabrielle? Lavender? Or somebody else? If so, please say who...**

**Please R&R!**

**EnJoY!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Sirius, Harry and Tonks were the first of their group to meet up outside the hall where the funeral was going to be held. Tonks gave Harry a small hug and punched Sirius on his arm. "Hey! Why are you hitting me!" Sirius pouted.

"Because I can!" Tonks retorted. Harry just shook his head at the two of them's reactions. He turned towards the staircase they just came up from themselves. He smiled broadly. Hermione was walking quickly towards him.

"Harry!" Hermione called out. Harry couldn't stop the goofy smile that spread on his face as he embraced Hermione.

He smelled her hair... Fruity... He felt her warmth close to him... And he knew he needed her next to him at all cost! "I'm glad your safe!" They moved a few inches from each other in order to look into each other's eyes. Harry's smile matching Hermione's.

"The way these two are, you'd say they havn't seen each other for years!" Hermione's dad said jokingly from where he stood next to his wife.

"Sorry sir," Harry turned to Hermione's parents and greeted them. Remus was able to get them to attend the funeral, with some persuation from Lord Black and a certain headmaster. Well that and the minister trying to save face with the Muggleborn movement. Hermione's mom looked at the two teenagers with a puzzling expression. When they moved into the hall, she pulled Hermione to the side briefly... "Honey... I approve..." And winked at her daughter who was blushing.

Inside the hall, it was a sea of black clothed people already. Their group moved along till they found enough seats for them all in two lines near the middle. Harry, Hermione and Sirius sat in the front line, whilst directly behind them sat Remus, Tonks and the Grangers. They received some odd looks but in the end, nobody bothered them.

The service was long and morbid. Giving a description and version of Percy's life. Molly's cries could be heard throughout the whole ceremony. Hermione dabbed a few tears that ran down her cheek with her hankerchief. Harry grabbed hold of her hand and held onto her hand for the remainder of the service.

When the service was over, their group made to leave the hall when Harry looked over to the Weasleys. He frowned when he saw Cho Chang talking to Mr. Weasley, but he didn't think to much of it.

"Come on Harry, let's go wait for the Weasleys over there to give our condolences..." Hermione said as she lightly pulled Harry along.

The mood was still quite somber, but when the people all had something to eat and some tea, the mood lightened a bit.

It was at this time, that their group of seven, made way to the Weasleys who were all seated around a table. Molly was still crying and Arthur looked ashen. Bill noticed them first and stood up to greet them.

"Harry, Sirius, you guys..." Bill gave them a sad smile. Charlie and the twins followed their oldest brother's actions and greeted the newcommers.

Hermione gave Charlie one of her famous hugs and softly said to him, "I am so sorry for your loss Charlie... Be strong alright?" All she got in return was a sad nod and Charlie biting his lower lip preventing his tears from falling.

Harry smiled at Hermione. The two of them moved past the four Weasley brother's who greeted them to talk to Ron and Ginny.

"Ron?" Hermione began as she sat next to him, Harry directly behind her with his hand on her shoulder. Ron looked up briefly at the two of them and pulled his eyes into a glare. He looked back down to his plate where he was pushing a pastry around with his fork. He didn't say much else.

Hermione gave him a quick hug and stood back. Harry for his part, gave Ron a one handed hug before also standing back, sensing Ron needed his space. The two of them took each other's hands again and moved to walk back to their group. But they found Ginny directly behind them.

"So where have you two been?" She asked with a sly smile etched onto her face. She looked sweetly at Harry, but pretty much ignored Hermione who was standing directly next to Harry, holding his hand.

"Hermione and I," Harry said, pulling Hermione closer to him, "was with Sirius. We are trully sorry for your loss." Ginny's gaze went down and she noticed their hands. She looked back up at Hermione this time and gave her a dark look. "Oh that's nice. You were of holidaying whilst our brother gets murdered." Hermione looked shocked that this was coming from Ginny. But in a way, it started to all puzzle together.

"Ginny. That's unfair and you know it!" Harry growled out at the red head. He pulled a quiet Hermione with him to where Tonks was standing with the Grangers. Mrs. Granger looked at her upset daughter and immediately went to hug her. Mr. Granger frowned, "What happened?" He asked Harry.

Harry looked back over his shoulder to see Ginny still glaring at them, squeezed Hermione's hand lightly and answered Mr. Granger, "Just somebody who is in a lot of pain and doesn't know how to take it out right..." Mr. Granger looked darkly past the two teenagers infront of him to see a redhaired girl turning away from them.

Sirius and Remus came walking back to their group, "You guys ready to go?" Sirius asked. Remus picked up on the odd mood and turned to Tonks for some clarrification, who in return gave a slight shake of her head.

Sirius frowned, "Alright then... Seeing that I'm missing something, we'll go to my lovely old home and talk over a cup of tea." But when he saw Mr. Granger's face, he added, "Maybe something stronger?"

The seven of them walked along to the exits so that they can apparate back.

* * *

From the front where the Minister was standing, Albus Dumbledore glanced their way. When he was sure they were safely gone, he excused himself from the Minister's ranting and walked over to somebody else he knew. Leaving behind a steaming Minister who didn't even get to bother a certain boy-who-lived.

* * *

Back at Grimmauld place, the adults (minus Sirius who was silencing his mother's portret) were sitting around the kitchen table. Remus and Mrs. Granger were pouring the tea and getting some biscuits ready.

"So," Sirius began when he entered the kitchen, "that wasn't as bad as it could have been!" Harry and Hermione didn't reply, but Mr. Granger looked at Sirius quizicly, "What I mean is that we are alive, not in prison and best of all, not looking into some politician's ugly face!" Tonks snorted whilst Harry and Hermione smiled at Sirius.

"So what's..." Sirius didn't finish his sentence, seeing that there was another burst of red light, follwed by two envelopes and a red tail feather.

"WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT!" Mrs. Granger got out from where she was clutching the tea pot and her eyes wide. Mr. Granger was staring at the enveloped and red feather with his own eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Mom, that was a phoenix. More presise, that was Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes who sometimes delivers his post." Hermione answered her mum.

Mrs. Granger wanted to say something, but then shook her head and continued with what she was doing before. Mr. Granger on the other hand, was still baffled, "You can have a phoenix as a pet?"

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Sirius was still looking at the letter which was now in Hermione's hands with large eyes. "You know Sirius, you would actually make a great teacher you know that right?" Hermione commented.

Tonks looked up from where she was reading Remus' letter. "Well things are definitely going to be different at Hogwarts! I wonder if I should feel bad for the students and the rest of the teachers seeing that they will have two marauders on the teaching staff!" She joked.

Hermione's parents looked at her confused. "What are they talking about?" Mr Granger asked his daughter.

"Sirius and Remus were part of a group known as the marauders back when they were in school. They were quite legendary." Hermione told her parents with a small smile on her face.

Sirius caught Harry's eye, "Are you OK with this Pup?" He asked seriously. Harry smiled, "I actually am! Having you closer I think will make things better…" They shared a smile between them. "I hope I will be able to see Snivelleus' face when he finds out!" Sirius said loudly, only just remembering.

Remus tried to keep his face blank but failed miserably for once, "You know, I think it might come as quite a shock to him!" The group who knew all laughed, and both Harry and Hermione explained things to her parents in order for them to understand what the rest were laughing about.

They were just busy setting the table for dinner when an owl appeared at the kitchen window. When Tonks let it in, the barn owl flew over to Harry and stuck out it's leg. As soon as Harry had the letter off, the owl took off and left.

Harry looked down to the letter in his hands and frowned. It had the school emblem on but it wasn't their school letters, else Hermione would have gotten her's as well. With some encouragement from Hermione, he opened the letter and read it (Hermione hovering nearby trying to look uninterested).

_Dear Mr Harry James Potter_

_It is with great pleasure that I inform you now that your Quidditch ban has been lifted after it was deemed to be biased and part of the agenda of a mad woman._

_We look forward to seeing you on the pitch again. And this year I intend on seeing the cup in my office display case!_

_Seeing that you already have your broom back, the funds for a maintenance service from the ministry will be sent to your Gringotts account in order for you to have your broom serviced at your convenience._

_Yours Trully,_

_Professor M. MacGonnagal_

Also in the envelope there was a shiny round Quidditch Captain badge waiting to be displayed on his robes.

When Harry gave the letter to Hermione to read, she read in out loud for everybody to hear.

"This is brilliant Pup! Now we have a triple feast!" Sirius joyfully got out. He waved his wand and summoned some butterbeers from the cupboard and handed them around (Remus kindly explaining to the Grangers what it is they were about to drink) before they gave a toast and drank their butterbeers.

"Now, how can I acquire a phoenix as a pet?" Mr Granger asked the room as a whole.

Hermione hit her head as the others laughed, "Dad…"

* * *

Andrea checked her bags before she shrunk them and put them in her pocket. She picked Deidre up and put her safely into the sling bag she had over her shoulder. "Hmmm Deidre by the rate you are growing you won't be able to hitch a ride much longer…" The pup looked up at her owner with almost white blue innocent eyes.

"Sigh… Puppy-dog eyes… And a soul mate who has that down as well." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Calming herself, she concentrated on Sirius. Seeing his eyes in her mind. Sending her heart and soul out to meet him…

* * *

Sirius stopped. Remus looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong?" But before Sirius could reply, he found himself on his arse looking at the blonde who had appeared in his lap. Remus had his wand trained on her and Tonks who was on the couch, had sprung up her wand also trained on the new arrival.

Harry and Hermione ran into the lounge with their wands aimed on the new arrival.

"Well I didn't expect to be welcomed like this." Andrea said with an innocent look on her face. When the rest saw who it was, they lowered their wands but Remus was still suspicious (Sirius was still acting like a gold fish and staring at the blonde in his lap to do much else).

"How exactly did you get past the wards?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. Andrea shrugged and moved off of Sirius. "I honed in on Sirius. It's another one of those Guardian Elementalist things I should explain…" She received quite a few looks indicating that that would be a good idea.

* * *

Draco helped his father down to the kitchen. He had been getting better lately, with much of the poison flushed out of his system but he was not yet back to his old self.

"Father what will we be doing now?" Draco asked his father worriedly. They had been lucky so far. The dark lord had yet to summon Lucious to his side so he still had some time to recover but they both know that their luck would not last in this regard.

Lucious regarded his son for a few moments before he sat down, holding his head in his hands. "There are things in the books I brought which would be able to help but I would need to get more books from the Black library to be able to fully get rid of this blasted mark," he said looking up and staring at a cup of tea which was in front of him.

"Do you have any idea how we can get access? Because I don't know how much Longnottom told Po… Harry seeing that I still have yet to hear from them." Draco was worried, his father wasn't well and he was in no condition at all to even remotely face the dark lord.

"We have to wait it out. But if it gets to a point where we can no longer keep waiting, I will send a letter to Sirius and beg if I must…"

* * *

Andrea helped Sirius up and took Deidre out of the sling bag – who in turn ran around wagging her tail and looking for somebody to give her attention. Then her eyes fell on Mrs Granger and Mrs Granger found herself being covered with wolfy kisses.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Sorry about that, she appears to be an extremely loving wolf pup…" Mrs Granger looked at Andrea with large eyes, "A wolf pup?" Andrea smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, she's no danger!"

The group watched as Deidre received attention from Mrs Granger before they turned back to Andrea.

"Care to explain how you ended up falling in my lap then?" Sirius asked Andrea with his one eyebrow raised and his arms folded.

Andrea smiled at him shyly and for once didn't look as confident nor sound so confident, "Well as I said I honed in on you…" Andrea didn't look Sirius in his eyes, in stead she chose to rather look at some trinkets over the heath. Sirius frowned at her and then pulled her out of the parlour to take her somewhere they could talk alone – which ended up being the library. So he had to drag her all the way up the stairs.

"You know I really don't like being dragged around like this… It makes me wonder if you have some caveman tendencies…" Andrea commented.

Sirius pushed her into the library and closed the doors behind them. He turned to look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me we were soul mates and don't you dare tell me some bull shit story!" Sirius didn't really mean to be angry, but he needed to know. He needed to know why he has been feeling so weird these last couple of says and how on earth he ended up being soul mates with a Guardian!

Andrea frowned and went to sit on the floor in front of the fireplace. This really wasn't how she had wanted to tell her soul mate. But seeing that he figured it out on his own – no actual surprise there, seeing that he is Sirius Black (who isn't always as oblivious as he may seem) – so she did feel a tad conflicted and lost.

Sirius also frowned. Sighing, he went to sit next to her and looked at the cold and empty hearth.

"I'm sorry about how that came out… I guess it's just a really big shocker and it confuses me. All these changes?" They were both silent for a while.

"I was scared to tell you Sirius… I knew we were soul mates, but I was honestly scared, My brother was the one to first hint that my soul mate was near, but I never thought I would really meet him, you. It is actually a bit rare that a Guardian meets their true soul mate. It happens that the soul mate is already happily married and I was always scared I would end up being one of those who mourn the loss of a soul mate they never had…" Andrea spoke softly, looking down at her hands.

Sirius looked at her. Then he looked down at her hands. He reached out and put his hand on hers. They looked at each other and Sirius smiled at her, "Well you have me now. Or should I say we have each other?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**** (Actual 21)**

* * *

"So I will be able to teach you what I can, but please you must remember I will have to go away for a few days at a time because I still have to finish some of my own training." Andrea explained. The group were all seated in the kitchen where Andrea was explaining some things to them.

"Is there anything we should start with? I mean we are going back to school soon?" Hermione asked from where she was sitting between Harry and her mum.

"We will start this afternoon with mind magics and I have some light reading for the two of you and Sirius I would suggest you start reading tonight." At this both Harry and Sirius groaned but Hermione was exited about getting more books to read.

Andrea pulled het satchel closer and started digging around. Soon her whole arm and part of her head was in the bag. "Sorry," she said from inside her satchel, "I have a tendency to misplace books…" After a few more moments of digging, she pulled out five small books, the size of match boxes.

At seeing this, Hermione was quite a bit crestfallen but Harry and Sirius looked relieved. "Oh, thought you were talking about actual books!" Sirius said. Andrea looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Touching the first book in the middle, she started folding it open more and more… Till it was the size of an A3 paper. Then the book popped up. She did this with the other books as well. Hermione was bouncing in her seat from joy, her parents were enjoying seeing more magic, Remus looked very interested in the books… And the other three occupants in the room looked less than thrilled, "I am so glad I'm not you guys! You're going to read for ages!" Tonks commented.

Harry looked over at Andrea, "What are the books about?" She smiled, "I'm glad you asked!" She dug around in her bag again, pulling out a small square golden box. She placed it on the table and looked at everybody before talking again, "The books range from history (Sirius groaned and face palmed), control in regards to the elements, rules and guidelines of being an elementilist and the last two books, which will be read last," Andrea put the two red books to one side, "Will be read only when I fetch the third one."

Harry looked at Andrea, "Fetch it? From where?" Andrea smiled softly before answering, "No need to worry, it is in safe hands."

"What about the box?" Hermione asked. Andrea smiled brightly. "Well! The first one to master something, will be rewarded. It's just a little something to motivate you to learn."

Mr. Granger leaned forward a bit to inspect the box. "A little something? Maybe. But seeing that it's in what appears to be a solid gold box, it makes one wonder!" Mrs. Granger elbowed him and motioned for the others to ignore him. They laughed silently at Mr. Granger's expense.

Andrea gave the purple history book to Sirius, the blue book of rules and guidelines to Harry and the green book about control to Hermione.

"Unfortunately, I have to force you to read no less and no more than two hours every night from these books." Hermione wanted to object, but Andrea stopped her. "No Hermione. No more than two hours. You will understand my silly rules soon enough. They are there for a reason." Hermione nodded and observed the book in her hands in more detail.

"Right then! I think a good lunch and then a nap for you three (Sirius raised an eyebrow) before this afternoon!"

After lunch, Harry and Hermione made their way to their rooms. They only had an hour to rest and they had a funny feeling they were going to need all the rest they could get.

Sirius pulled Andrea to the side, "And why exactly do I need a nap?" Andrea smiled at him, "Because what we are going to do later is actually very tiring and seeing that there are three of you who will be doing this for the first time together, it would be best if we got some rest else one or more of us may collapse."

Andrea picked up an apple from the bowl near her and smiled at Sirius before going to her assigned room.

* * *

**Remember to review!**

**And to all those who have negative comments about my story, I don't give a rat's arse. I am not forcing you to read anything I write so go away. Rather go read stories where there isn't any capital letters even =) bye bye flamers -makes fire- anybody for marshmallows?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for all those who have reviewed, I appreciate it! Those who didn't review, you are more than welcome to leave an anon-review so you don't have to sign in to do so =)**

**I do not own anything other than Andrea, but this is the whole legal eagle deal, Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling (brilliant woman that).**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Just before they were due to start their lesson on mind magics, Sirius pulled Harry to the side.

"Pup I read the letter you gave me that Neville sent you about the Malfoy's," Sirius said. He was leaning against the fire place in the parlour with his arms folded over his chest, looking at Harry.

Harry took a seat across from Sirius, his arms on his knees, hands clasped together. "What are we going to do about it?"

There were a few moments of silence between them before Sirius pulled a letter out from inside his jacket. "Just before coming downstairs, this was sent to me from Lucius. We can talk about it more later though, Andrea is bound to call us for our 'lesson'." Sirius handed the letter to Harry who put it in his own jacket.

"Yeah, guess so. Let's go then, wouldn't want your girlfriend angry," Harry said with a smirk on his face, standing next to Sirius. Sirius glanced at Harry, a half-smirk on his face, "I actually like the sound of that."

* * *

Hermione looked the room over. A few hours ago it was still a bedroom, but now it was quite different. There was no bed or closet anymore. Instead there was a lot of pillows in the room, a small –yet seemingly empty- bookshelf, the small golden box was in the middle of the floor surrounded by pillows and ivy vines were slowly creeping up the walls.

She went to sit on one of the pillows and observed the box. Not long after that, the door opened and in came Harry and Sirius. She shared a kind smile with Sirius and when she looked at Harry, her gaze softened even more and she felt warm and happy seeing him. He smiled back and went to sit next to her whilst Sirius checked the newly grown ivy on the walls with one eyebrow raised and touching the leaves.

After that, Sirius also went to make himself comfortable. Fifteen minutes later, Andrea had still not shown up and Sirius was getting antsy, "Where is she?" Hermione was about to comment when she noticed Harry's face. He was staring to the right of their little group, he was calm and didn't appear to be stressed or worried.

Hermione frowned and indicated to Sirius that something was up with Harry. Sirius crouched in front of Harry and waved his hand in front of Harry's face. At first there was no response, Harry grabbed Sirius' hand, without looking at him, Harry quietly said, "Don't worry, relax," before leaving Sirius' hand and continuing to stare. Harry's breathing was calm, his whole being seemed relaxed.

_Meanwhile…_

They were waiting for a few minutes when Harry first noticed the other presence. His first reaction was to tell the others and find out what it is, but before he could, it was like Andrea's voice was coming to him on a soft breeze…

"_Do not worry Harry, relax and free your mind…_

Her voice was soft but he did as she said. He felt himself relax more, calming his mind. As he was doing this, he started seeing Andrea's form faintly where she was sitting to their right, looking at him.

His concentration was broken a bit when Sirius interrupted him, but after telling Sirius not to worry, he concentrated on her more. When he could see her without her form looking hazey, she smiled at him.

"Well done Harry! You completed the first step! Now you may notice a very slight pang on the right side of your head," Harry nodded ever so slightly, "it's only because of the intense concentration. But to finish off, I would like it if you would make me completely visible to the others. Do you think you can do that?"

Harry didn't answer, he merely concentrated harder. That's when he noticed the light blue barrier that seemed to surround Andrea. He looked over it to try and understand it and somehow find a way around it.

It had been nearly half an hour since Harry had stopped Sirius. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and his breathing was becoming laboured. Sirius and Hermione were becoming more and more frustrated. Then Harry's concentration broke. He fell backwards onto more pillows.

"PUP!" "HARRY!" Came the worried voices of Harry and Hermione who were hovering over Harry. They didn't notice Andrea, who was walking up to them, now visible once again.

"I'm fine," Harry started, "just exhausted." That was when Andrea also crouched down next to Harry, "That was very well done for your first time Harry!" They shared a smile between them.

Sirius was fuming. "What the hell did you do to him!" He yelled at Andrea. Andrea's eyes widened briefly before a neutral expression came over her face, leaving her with a cold look on her face. "Harry was the only one who noticed me. If you damn well concentrated and bothered more with your surroundings, you could have achieved the same thing Harry had!" Andrea angrily told Sirius. It looked like she wanted to say more, but she bit the inside of her cheek and remained silent.

Sirius was still glaring at her when Harry spoke up from where Hermione held his head in her lap, Sirius, she's right. She asked me if I wanted to go further with it and I wanted to." Harry got up with a determined look on his face, staring at Sirius.

"What exactly happened?" Sirius asked grumpily. Andrea calmed herself before answering, reminding herself Sirius is just looking out for Harry, "Invisibility can be achieved without the means of an invisibility cloak, but true invisibility can only be achieved when your whole being is hidden. Harry," Andrea smiled at him, "noticed my presence. With enough concentration he saw me but he couldn't break my barrier – it's like a mental shield – to make me visible to both of you."

Hermione had a thrilled expression on her face. "I've read about that once! Although only briefly, they mentioned it in one of the books I read during our last term!"

Andrea smiled at Hermione. "Yes it can be done by some powerful wizards but one, it's something very rare so few people know of it really and two, even fewer can master it. Your mind has to truly work hard to do it and if you can master it, it will make other mind magics easier like keeping unwanted guests out of your mind. Harry already sensing me on the first day, his first try, that makes it quite a remarkable feat."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, he was a bit embarrassed. But when Hermione gave him a hug – which he returned – he felt proud and a pleasant warm feeling being so close to Hermione.

Andrea smiled at the two teens and indicated they could leave. As they left, Hermione was making sure Harry – who was still a bit tired – didn't fall. She knew Sirius was watching her but she didn't look at him. She merely got up and left the room, knowing Sirius was following her with his eyes.

* * *

That night at dinner, the other occupants in the house noticed the tension between Sirius and Andrea. Plus with Andrea making like Sirius didn't exist and Sirius almost doing the same except he did look over at her when he thought nobody would notice.

Tonks and Remus shared a look, Remus knowing he would end up having to confront Sirius about it. When they finished dinner, Andrea was the first one to excuse herself and go to her room after reminding the three about their reading.

* * *

**Please remember to review =)**

**Thank you for reading!  
Not sure when I will be able to update again but I will try to not be a ghost…**


End file.
